A Phoenixes Dreamscape
by Writer-of-many-subjects
Summary: Evelyn Noble had aspirations of being a famous artist when she met him. The Doctor, The man who showed her that the extraterrestrial actually existed and that her Gramps was right. She soon finds herself at an enpasse. Travel with the Doctor for as long as possible or continue living a mundane existence. 9-12 with 4 thrown in.
1. Chapter 1

I definitely don't own Doctor Who! I only own my OC. This is a 9-12/OC fic so it ends with 12 even though the show itself doesn't. I also have included 4 in this first chapter and if I wrote him well enough I'll include him in other chapters as well I've only seen parts of his series and I really enjoyed what I was able to see, he's such a smart arse but so sarcastic and rude. Hope you'll all enjoy it just the same. I had wanted to call the character Clara but decided against it since there would be confusion in later chapters. Any way, Constructive criticism is welcomed as always so with that, allons-y!

* * *

Chapter 1 _The Meeting of Three Doctors_

* * *

_31, December , 2004_

The sound of snoring filled a small bedroom as the single occupant slept away, completely ignoring the beams of sunlight filtering through the shoddy blinds covering their window. A loud buzzing screeched from the little black alarm clock and a small pale hand scrambled to hit the off button. The alarm clock was shut off with a groan of victory as the occupant finally got up. A woman with shoulder length ginger hair blearily looked around and rubbed at her grey eyes as used her free hand to feel around for her glasses. Round, metal framed glasses were easily perched on her nose as she stretched and stood up from the comfort of her bed. She shuffled towards the bathroom door to do her business and came out ten minutes later in a nice white button down shirt and black pressed slacks. She had just entered the kitchen when her landline began to ring.

"Hello? This is Evelyn Noble," She cheerfully stated into the phone.

"No need to put on that tone, little soldier," A happy older voice tutted, "Is everything going all right?"

"Is mum listening in?" Evelyn asked, the sounds of shuffling filtered through the other side of the phone and she rolled her eyes as she started her electric kettle.

"Not anymore," The voice responded, "she means well, you know."

"I do, but I just can't take the insults from her today," She responded as she pulled down her favorite mug which was decorated with a happy Donald Duck, "I finally have a spot in a museum and I think this is the break I've been working for."

"That's wonderful," The voice stated, "I see why you didn't want your mum to know, she would've been less positive about it."

"I know," She mumbled before stretching slightly, "Is everything all right on your end, Gramps?"

"It's lovely,"Gramps replied, "Your sister got a job as a temp."

"That's good," She stated as she poured herself a cup of hot water and added instant coffee to it, "She still working in the Chiswick area?"

"Yes, for a company that makes keys, I believe," He replied.

"Good for her," she looked at the time, "Gramps I have to head out, I'll give you a call on how it goes, love you."

"Love you too, little soldier," Gramps chuckled.

Evelyn hung up the phone and downed the rest of her coffee, ignoring the hot liquid burning her throat. The mug was placed in the sink and she headed back to her room and grabbed a pair of black flats and pulled them on. She then made sure she had everything she needed, mobile, keys, wallet and identification card were in her pockets and her paintings were protected in plastic coverings that were in a trolley next to the door. She sighed and pulled on her military style coat, a Christmas gift from her Gramps, before heading out the door of her flat. She locked the door behind her and began the careful walk down three flights of stairs with the trolley full of paintings.

"I didn't think this through," she muttered as she slowly went down the first flight of steps.

The cart was letting out a loud thump every three steps and she was beginning to worry that one of the paintings was going to break. She hoped they wouldn't, even as she started down the second flight she was making a face at every thump that proceeded her steps.

"Why are you making so much noise?" A neighbor asked as they opened their door.

"Sorry, Mrs. Settler," Evelyn apologized with a smile smile on her face, "I wouldn't be making this much noise if the lift worked."

That shut her neighbor up and she hurried towards the last flight of stairs, she knew that Mrs. Settler had a horrible temper and quick words only stopped her for a few seconds. Eventually she hit the ground floor and began to push the trolley down into the street where she almost hit a man. He backed up in surprise of the sudden trolley filled with paintings almost running him over.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," She started to apologize, "I didn't see you there. Are you all right?"

"All good, no harm done," The man replied his voice thick with a northern accent, he gave her a smile.

She eyed him slightly and wondered what a man in his late thirties to early forties was doing outside in the cold when most were usually at work. She ignored her thoughts and gave him a small apologetic smile before continuing on her way. Her mind wandered to him again, but only for a few seconds, he looked strange with those big ears and nose of his. She shook her head and turned down a street. She may have been born and raised in Chiswick but she had been living in London long enough that she was able to find the modern art museum within minutes. The doors were opened by a woman in a long coat who smiled at her as she quickly walked through the door.

"Thank you," Evelyn softly stated, "I really appreciate that."

"No problem, are you Evelyn Noble?" The woman asked.

"Yeah, you must be director Harrison," Evelyn smiled, "Am I on time?"

"A bit early actually," Director Harrison admitted as she began to walk towards a large wall that was blank, "We cleared up this wall for you to use, if you need any help just call one of the workers."

"Yes ma'am," Evelyn nodded in understanding.

Director Harrison walked away, the heels of her shoes echoing off the hardwood floor. Evelyn eyed the wall and began to move some of her larger paintings out of the Trolley. She removed the plastic coverings and gently rested them against the wall. A citadel trapped with a bubble against an orange sky was the main piece to her show. She called it _A Time Now Forgotten_, it was something she had dreamed of and had wanted to paint. A few of her others were like that in the sense that everything looked similar but different at the same time. Mint green oceans against a sandy beach and towns and cities that seemed other worldly stood out amongst her art. She had hung a few of her other pieces before grabbing _A Time Forgotten_ and attempting to put it up on the wall. She had two hooks that were still in the wall from a previous show that were in the perfect spot for the large painting. She almost fell back with the painting when a second pair of hands helped her put it on the hooks.

"Thanks for that," She smiled at the person who helped her, she blinked in surprise when she saw it was the man from earlier, "Small world isn't it?"

"What?" He asked crossing his arms across his chest.

"I almost ran you over with my Trolley this morning," Evelyn stated, "unless you happen to have a twin brother."

"Ah yes," He stated as if remembering something, "You painted all these?"

"Yeah," She confirmed, "My portion of the show is called _Dreamscape_."

He was silent at that and looking at the main piece with concealed grief on his face, and reminiscence like he had seen it before. She would never had known about it if she hadn't looked into his eyes. She couldn't help but wonder why this one painting made him sad. She kept quiet, it wasn't any of her business really. She was like her Gramps in that retrospect, even like her father, they both liked to get to know a person before prying.

She gave a quiet sigh. She didn't like this man being sad. She fought with herself before gently putting a hand on his shoulder and giving it a small pat. He jumped in surprise as she moved and turned her attention towards a few of her smaller paintings and unwrapped them. He stood there and watched as those were put on display.

"Have you got a name stranger?" Evelyn asked.

"The Doctor," He replied, she hung up another painting and he looked towards the plaque that told the artists name and painting information.

"Really? Doctor who?" She asked and he smirked to himself at the words that were always asked of him, "Doctor of what exactly?"

"Just the Doctor," He replied as he quickly came up with a lie to her last question, "Of science."

She stopped and looked towards him. He met her grey eyes with his own blue and he couldn't help but wonder if he found a human with strong telepathic abilities. He couldn't tell if she knew he was lying or not. She held up a small painting and moved towards the wall to place it amongst the others. He had never seen a place like the one depicted in the painting.

"What's this one called?" He asked with a small frown.

"It's unnamed," She admitted, "I could never find the right name for it."

She shrugged a little and turned her eyes away from the painting. He couldn't help but notice that this one had a single figure in it looking up towards the sky from a field of tall red grass against an amethyst sky. He then thought of the name of the show. _Dreamscape_. There was his answer to telepathic abilities. He waited till she was busy putting up cards next to each painting and scanned her with a strange device that glowed blue at the tip and hummed as it did. He waiting for a few minutes and removed his finger from a small button before looking down at a small screen.

"Where are you from?" He asked, she turned to him in surprise.

"Chiswick, born and raised," She replied with ease, "Why?"

"Just wondering," He replied, "You always this paranoid around strangers?"

"Blame my mum on that one," She quipped at him, "Always said I was a bit too trusting of people."

He hummed in response to that and tried to figure out where he had met her before. It then hit him where he had met her before and he checked his watch. He needed to leave soon. She stood back from the wall and surveyed it. She liked the setup she had and pulled a cover over the trolley. She had some leftover paintings that she decided not to put up.

"You staying for the entire show?" She asked him.

"No," He responded with a slight grimace.

"All right then, hopefully I'll see you around then," She smiled at him.

He watched as she pushed the trolley towards a hallway and went back to staring at the main piece. It wasn't for sale. The one painting she could sell for sure didn't have any price listed next to it. The others were priced around hundreds of pounds, and he was sure they would sell. He crossed his arms across his chest and began to walk out of the museum and towards a blue police box that had been sitting outside of the building.

Evelyn found herself walking in the garages of the museum and let out a small shiver. The heating was off in this part of the building and she was beginning to see her breath. She almost wanted to call out for an employee but thought against it. That was usually how people died in horror films and she didn't want to go out that way. She parked the trolley in a small alcove where it'd be left alone and took a chance to look around the garage. Sculptures and paintings filled the garage and were covered with the smallest of icicles. She stepped towards a large sculpture and noted the style. Renaissance at the latest. It was done in the style of the classic Roman and Greek statues where everyone looked like a god. She brought a hand up and wiped away some of the ice to see if it was made of marble. It was freezing to the touch but it was made from marble.

"Whats something so old doing in this museum?" She quietly mumbled with a frown on her face.

She jumped when something was knocked over and turned to see where it had come from. A vase painted in an Aztec pattern rolled over towards her and she knelt down to gently pick it up. It was covered in small fracture lines but hadn't broke. She sighed in relief and placed it on a table next to the statue. She grabbed an old spear from a past exhibit on ancient China and held it before her with the blade ready to attack. She stepped behind a statue where the vase had come from and she blinked at the sight of a man crouching behind the table. He had a mop of brown curly hair hidden under a hat. He looked up at her and gave her a smile as he held his hands up in defense. She rolled her eyes at him and moved the spear away from him.

"What are you doing down there for?" Evelyn asked, "You scared me half to death."

"I fell besides what are you doing in here?" He replied as he sprung up to his feet.

"A likely story," She stated before chuckling not even answering his own question, "You can't be all bad with a scarf like that."

He looked down and picked at the scarf around his neck. It was long with bright stripes and he looked towards Evelyn with a small frown as she crossed her arms in an attempt to stay warm. She was a strange woman who didn't react the way she should to him appearing. He looked around the garage.

"Have you noticed anything strange?" He asked her.

"This is my first time here," She admitted, "But they don't usually keep things freezing like this bad for the art when it's put into a warmer area."

He moved around the garage and headed towards a wall where the thermostat showed the temperature. Evelyn made a face and followed after the strange man. He almost reminded her of the Doctor. He turned the knob on the thermostat and the room remained cold.

"So who are you then?" She finally asked.

"The Doctor," He replied.

"You're the second Doctor I've met today," Evelyn informed him, "You lot having a meeting or something?"

He paused and looked at her and gave her a toothy grin. She raised a brow at his maniac grin and he turned back towards the thermostat. She gained an annoyed look at being ignored and turned her attention towards the wall. The ice had crawled outward towards the air vents. She moved away from the second Doctor of the day and walked to the vent. She placed her fingers through the grating and pried it off the wall with a loud metallic screech.

"Brilliant," The Doctor stated as he bounded over, a torch in his hand, "Guess you are somewhat useful."

"Thanks, I'll try not to be insulted," Evelyn stated as she placed the grate against the wall and crouched to peer into the vent with him.

A small metal sphere clanked towards them and the Doctor pointed his device at it and a buzzing filled the room as a blue light emanated from it. The sphere moved around normally for a few seconds before stumbling around in a drunken manner. It fell out of the vent and rolled towards the two before stopping in front of Evelyn. She studied it for a few seconds before frowning.

"What is it?" She asked.

"A stellar probe," The Doctor replied as he picked it up, "Has anything weird happened at this museum?"

"The Director Harrison just started a few days ago," Evelyn stated as she thought for a few seconds, "She's the reason why unknowns are a part of the show today, it was weird getting a call from her."

"Any strange habits?" He pressed looming over her a bit.

"She never seems to leave the building," She replied as she began to get a little nervous from his presence, "any of the artists I know said that they've never seen her out in public."

"Fascinating," He muttered as he looked back towards the Probe, he then pointed his device towards her.

"Oi, stop bleeping me," She stated with a frown as she moved his device away from her.

"You seem to have an abnormally strong telepathic wavelength," He stated as he looked at the screen on his device, "Are you sure, you're human?"

"Perfectly," She dryly commented.

They didn't get the chance to continue talking when a door slammed open. They put the grate back on and he grabbed her elbow and quietly ran them towards a large crate to hide behind. Evelyn was stuck next to the Doctor, something she wasn't too unhappy about since he provided warmth and smelled like jelly babies of all things, she looked towards an old mirror that was half covered by a tarp and held in a scream by covering her mouth. There stood a creature that lumbered around on spindle like arms and legs with a long neck and sharp teeth. She looked away from it and attempted not to think about it or even hear it. The Doctor had noticed it as well and blinked at the appearance of a montoglorian silk weaver.

It let out a low growl before lumbering out the door. They waited a few seconds before walking out from behind the crate.

"That was an honest to god Alien," Evelyn muttered, "I owe Gramps an apology, he always said they were real."

The Doctor rolled his eyes at that and headed out towards the creature. Evelyn made a face before heading after him. She quietly cursed herself for not trying harder in primary school. Athletics might've actually helped to keep up with the long legged man. He stopped at a door and she skidded to a stop behind him. He looked over his shoulder and gave her a look.

"Sorry, I couldn't let you go alone," Evelyn hissed at him, "It wouldn't be right."

"Do what you wish," He mumbled as he put his device against the door lock.

Evelyn looked at the plaque on the door and frowned. _Director Harrison _what could she have to do with aliens? Even if the woman was brand new to the museum and hardly seen, it couldn't possibly mean that she was an alien. Evelyn made a face at that line of thought. Could it? Could the woman who gave her a chance be an alien? Gramps was never going to let her live that down.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a loud clicking as the door glided open. A green light filtered through the doorway and her mouth fell open at the sight of advanced machinery grinding away. She rubbed her ears slightly at the buzzing that filled the room as she followed the Doctor in. He moved towards a panel of sorts and used his device on it as she kept guard at the door. There wasn't anything she could do to help. Her mind was busy trying to wrap around the fact that aliens even existed and wanted to be on the planet in the first part.

She jumped when a loud alarm started blaring and the Doctor moved around the machinery in an attempt to turn it off. The alien from earlier came barreling down the hallway and she immediately slammed the doors shut and looked for something to bar the door with. The door vibrated and she pressed her hands against the wood. The alien continued to hit the door.

"Keep that door shut," The Doctor ordered.

"I already was," Evelyn grumbled as sweat began to trail down her face.

The door moved a bit and she put all her strength into moving it back. She looked behind her and watched as sparks flew from the machinery around them. The Doctor appeared from underneath a grate and pulled a wire with him as he rushed towards the machinery and pressed it against the metal. She returned her attention to the door and let out a startled yell at the hole that was inside the wood.

"Don't you dare say _here's Johnny_,"She growled at the creature as she attempted to push past her fear.

It growled at her and moved to bite down on her left arm. She moved her arm and placed a foot against the bottom of the door. It let out a louder growl and knocked her off her feet by ramming its head into her chest. She let out a wheeze as the breath was knocked out of her. The door began to open as the alien pressed against the wood and she rammed a foot against it. It slammed into the alien and caused it to fall back.

"I hope you have a plan, Doctor," She stated as she looked over her shoulder.

"Just a few seconds!" He shouted as his device made another appearance.

He pointed at the panels and sparks flew out of all of them. The lights flickered for a few seconds before turning off completely. Evelyn let out a shaky breath at being in complete darkness and began to look around in a panicked stated. Something wet brushed against her face and she began to scramble backwards towards a wall. There was quiet mumbling coming from the area where the Doctor had been. There were a few more spark and suddenly the lights came back and Evelyn took her chance to get away from the alien that had been looming over her.

"Doctor," She called as she moved towards him, "What is this thing?"

"A montoglorian silk weaver," he responded as he fiddled with something on the panel, "They seem to be attracted to art museums on different planets, they used to own the largest one before the planet was destroyed."

"What does it want?" She questioned.

"The artists," He replied in a light tone.

"Is that all?" Her voice went up a few octaves at those words as the alien looked over at her.

He just grinned at her and she gave him a look of disbelief as the silk weaver ran towards her. She backed up a bit until it neared the panels. It was flung away by a sudden force field. It took her a few seconds to realize that she wasn't going to die.

"A heads up would've been wonderful," She commented to the Doctor as he moved towards the panels again.

"Possibly," He replied as he pulled a small lever, "now this should begin to send them back to their mothership."

"Oh that—that's anticlimactic," Evelyn muttered as she moved away from the panels and checked her watch.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" The Doctor asked as he appeared over her shoulder.

"I do actually," She told him, "Can't say it was a fun time, but it was enlightening."

She left before he could respond to that. He stood still for a few seconds before a grin stretched across his face. There wasn't too many humans that could give insults back like he could. She was wittier than she looked. He moved around the panels and made sure that the montoglorian's would actually leave the planet. He left the room, sparing a glance at the montoglorian that was unconscious on the ground, and headed towards the main area. People were walking around in different dress than he was used to.

"Oh my that _Dreamscape_ show is quite astonishing," an elderly woman stated to the woman next to her as they passed by him, "Who was the artist again?"

"It was that Noble girl from Chiswick," The other one replied, "I believe her name was Evelyn."

"Such an imagination on that one," The first one stated, "I think that one ocean scene would be perfect in the dining room."

The twenty-first century was always a different planet to him. It was why he spent most of his time in the seventies and eighties, that and the good music. He put his hands into his pockets and began to walk around the different shows. They ranged from paintings to sculptures and he found himself questioning the human mind. He found the one show that had quite a few people standing in front of it.

"Why isn't the big one for sale?" A woman with brown hair pulled into a tight bun.

"I'm rather attached to it," Evelyn's voice sounded over the noise, "Maybe on the next show, yeah?"

The brunette hummed in a dismissive manner and he saw Evelyn's left eye twitch before a pleasant expression covered her face. The woman left and he stepped towards it to see the show. He was looking at scenery that belonged to other planets, including one far too familiar to him. He looked towards Evelyn and caught her eye. She sent him a look before answering a question posted to her. She looked stressed at the amount of people and he noted the extreme paleness of her skin.

"What do you take inspiration from?" A man asked her, she kept a smile on her face even as he looked her up and down.

"Real life and my own dreams hence the name _Dreamscape_," She stated in a calm tone, the biting sarcasm was hidden far to well.

"Oh, do you do portraits?" He asked again.

"Only when I accept commissions," She answered and he rolled his eyes before walking away.

The Doctor walked up to her and she tensed before sighing. She crossed her arms across her chest and raised a brow at him. Women in this century were completely different to those he was used to.

"Can I help you, Doctor?" She quietly asked.

"No," He responded, "Just taking in the scenery."

"If that's all," She muttered as a worker walked past her and put a sold sign on four of her paintings.

"The large one," He finally asked after a few seconds of awkward silence, "How'd you paint that one?"

"With a brush," She quipped.

"Witty," He stated, "But what was the inspiration?"

"A dream," she answered as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail, "It was a really strange one, that's the only thing I remembered from it."

"It's lovely," He muttered, but she heard him anyway.

"Thank you," it was said in such a genuine tone that he looked at her in surprise.

A younger woman walked up to her and whispered in her ear. She nodded and gave him a small smile before heading off. He watched her go before turning his attention towards the paintings. He actually found himself liking them. He left the museum after a couple of minutes and Evelyn came back a few seconds after he left. She couldn't help but wonder if that was the last time she'd see the Doctor again. She quietly headed out of the museum and looked around for him, it was weird but something drew her towards him. A wind picked up and she pulled her coat around her a bit more as she surveyed the street.

"Not even a farewell," She muttered, "I shouldn't be surprised."

She let out a sneeze and shivered slightly. It looked like the weather was going to get colder. She headed back into the museum and told a quiet fib so she could leave. _'_Spending New Years with my mates' was a perfect excuse for her to go. She didn't want to put up with anymore questioning from the people who believed that she shouldn't be in the museum because she was an unknown. She was given a nice farewell and instructions to pick up her earnings and left over paintings at the end of the week. She headed out and walked past a few pubs where people were celebrating the new year. She had an hour before it became two thousand and five.

She pulled out her mobile and began to put in the number for her mum's house. She held it to her ear as it began to lightly snow. It gave her the dialing tone for a few seconds before it was answered.

"Hello, Noble house, this is Donna speaking," Her sister answered.

"Hello Donna," Evelyn smiled as she greeted her sister, she got a happy squeal in response, "Did Gramps tell you the good news."

"Yes, it's brilliant that you got accepted into a museum," Donna stated, "Did you sell anything?"

"I sold a few paintings," Evelyn replied, "I, er, mightvemetsomeone."

"Mind rolling that by me again?" Donna questioned with a smug tone.

"Well," Evelyn started as her cheeks turned a light pink, "I might've met someone, he was interesting."

"What's he look like?" Donna asked as she slipped into her older sister gossiping tone.

"He has a nice head of hair," Evelyn replied, "But he was awfully rude."

"You sound smitten," Donna teased and Evelyn's cheeks flared a deep red from that, "But we continue this when you come visit for Easter."

"Is that Evie on the phone?" Gramps voice met her ears and she smiled softly as she heard Donna hand the phone to him, "How'd it go little soldier?"

"It went well, hopefully they accept my art again," She replied, "Gramps, you were right about aliens."

"I was?" He asked in surprise, "What brought this about?"

"I saw an alien," She replied, "a right proper one."

She saw a man with a brown trench coat leaning against a building and she paused in her steps when his eyes met hers. He looked so sad and frightened that she felt it as well. He stumbled a little as he stepped forward and she finally noticed the cut on his forehead. She panicked a little and headed towards him.

"Someone's hurt, I'll see you on Easter," She quickly told her Gramps before hanging up her mobile, she caught the stranger before he fell onto the ground, "Are you all right?"

"Just a bit much to drink with my mates," He stated in a strained voice as he stood up straighter and looked at her, "Celebrating the new year."

"Did one of them hit you?" She asked as she motioned towards the small cut on his forehead, "not very good friends if they did."

"Ahh don't worry about me," He told her with a smile and she felt her cheeks turn a light pink, "Just try to have a great new year, I bet it's going to be fantastic."

She blinked at that before smiling softly at him. She gently released him and he stumbled a bit. His hair bounced with his movements and she wondered if it was as soft as it looked. She completely ignored that thought and was glad that it was cold as her face heated up a little bit.

"You as well, make sure that you get that cut patched up," She told him, "I should probably head inside, and you should do the same."

"Yeah," He told her as he winced, "My flats close to here, you get home safe."

She gave him a grin and a salute before heading out. He grinned back and waved as she left. She headed back to her flat with a small smile on her face. She met three interesting people on the span of one day, found out that aliens actually existed, and she actually _sold _some of her art.

It was an interesting day to say the least.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a fun experiment to see how much I can twist a story into something new.

* * *

Chapter 2 _V_-_Day_

* * *

_14, February, 2005_

Evelyn Noble was moving around a canvas with her head bobbing to the rock music she had playing in the background. A few of the journalists, mainly bloggers, had helped with getting her art out to the public and things had been going better for her. She was able to purchase better canvases and planks of wood to paint on, her art supplies were far more bountiful, and she was even able to get a new stereo to listen to her music. She paused in her painting to wash her hands and take a spot of lunch. It had been a month since she met the Doctor and she hadn't been able to forget him, the first man she had met that went by the same name, or even the man that wished her a happy new year. They each had their own drawing in a small sketchbook she kept next to her bedside table so that if she had any dreams she could draw them out.

She hummed to her music as she rooted around her cupboards for something to eat. She grabbed a box of cereal and a bowl and decided to have breakfast for lunch. She was munching on her lunch when her television turned on, playing nothing but static. She paused in her actions with the spoon hanging in the air above the bowl the milk trickling back into it. The spoon clattered against the floor as it fell from her hand. It snapped her out of her shock and she picked up the TV remote and pressed the off button. The screen went dark as it turned off and she knelt down to pick up her now dirty spoon. She let out a small scream when her landline went off. She hurried over and picked up the phone before answering it.

"Hello? Evelyn Noble here," She answered.

"Evie!" A loud voice stated in a drunken tone, "Listen, listen, listen."

"Hello Mary, I'm listening to you," Evelyn stater as she moved the phone away from her ear, "How are you already drunk this early in the day? It's not even two yet."

"Don't worry about it," Mary replied, "listen I set you up on a date, I refuse to let you be alone on Valentine's Day. Meet him at the park near your flat at two."

"He better not be one of those gits again," Evelyn muttered as she checked the time, one in the afternoon she had an hour to get ready, "Okay, I'll meet up with him, but I'm bringing my mace with me."

"Oh that's not needed," Mary stated.

"Last person you set me up with attempted to cop a feel, even when I asked them to stop," Evelyn pointed out as she finished her cereal and placed the bowl in the sink, "If this one does it no more blind dates, all right?"

"Fine, but you still need to tell me about that mystery man who has your attention," Mary stated in a more sober tone, "The one that you keep sketching, the one with the hair that looks soft as hell."

"Sorry, I didn't ask him to feel his hair when he was walking home drunk," Evelyn sarcastically, "He looked like he needed some rest, now I'm going to go get ready for that blind date."

She hung up and placed the phone back on the receiver before heading to her room. She grabbed a dress show always wore on these blind dates and hopped into the shower. She came out a few seconds later with her hair wrapped up in a towel and wearing the dress. A navy blue dress with long sleeves that reached her wrists and a skirt that ended at her knees. She removed the towel and quickly ran a brush through her hair. She put on eyeliner and some eyeshadow and stared at her face before putting on a copper colored lipstick.

"This is as good as it gets," she muttered as she pulled on a pair of black heels and her coat.

She grabbed her purse and put everything in it before turning off her speakers and heading out. The park was a few minutes away and when she got there she sat down and watched the people passing by her. There was a nip to the air and she shivered slightly when her wet hair brushed against the back of her neck. She checked her watch and sighed quietly, she had ten minutes until two and she wasn't looking forward to the date. Every single one of the men that Mary had set her up with had always attempted to sleep with her or ask too much of her. Like she was going to do any of that with a man she'd never met before. She scoffed at the thought and looked around the area.

She paused in her observations upon noticing a retro police box sitting in the middle of the park. She blinked and stood up. People were passing by it as if it was perfectly normal that a phone box from the sixties was sitting in the middle of the park. She walked up to it, all the while cursing her stilted walk due to the heels, and placed a hand against the painted wood. A sudden shock went through her hand and she pulled it back as it tingled from the sudden electric shock. She frowned as she felt something weird in her head. It was like something was burrowing into the back of her thoughts. She narrowed her eyes when she got a sudden feeling like she was being tutted at. She looked at the box and wondered if she should apologize to it, as odd as it was.

"My bad, sorry," She awkwardly apologized to the blue box, "it's just odd to see a police box from the sixties, I was just making sure you're real…and I'm talking to a police box."

She shook her head and walked away from the police box. She went and sat on a bench to wait for her date. Her hand was still tingling and she shook it to see if that would help. It actually did a bit. She checked the time and sighed, he was ten minutes late. She heard some approaching footsteps and looked to her right to see a smartly dressed man rushing towards.

"Are you Evelyn Noble?" He asked as he panted.

"I am, you a friend of Mary's?" She asked as she stood up.

"Nathan Howard," He introduced as he held out a hand.

She took and he gave it a light shake before looking at her. She raised a brow at him and felt ready to call the date off if he kept eyeing her. She wondered if this was how Donna felt, her sister was far prettier than she thought. She blamed the low self esteem on their mum.

"You look lovely by the way," Nathan quickly stated upon seeing her unimpressed expression.

"You look nice as well," She replied, the flattery having its wanted effect as her cheeks turned a light pink.

He held out an arm and she accepted it. He started talking about who he was and Evelyn carefully hid her expression when he turned the conversation to art. He was actually insulting her art to her face and he didn't even know it. Either that or he was a big enough git to do so while knowing. They sat down in a rather nice restaurant that over looked the main shopping district of London and she found herself watching the happy couples walking around with a churning in her gut. Sometimes she wanted someone like that, but when she looked towards Nathan she found herself not wanting that all. He reminded her of her mum and that caused her to want to end the date even more when he started talking about his job.

"I work as an executive producer for a music company," Nathan told her.

"Fascinating," Evelyn stated in a calm tone as a waitress came to their table and took their orders.

"Mary said you were a tough cookie to talk to," He dryly commented, he scooted back from his seat and she raised a brow at him, "Excuse me, I need the loo."

"Take your time," She smiled at him.

He left and she let out a sigh of relief. The waitress from earlier walked over with the drinks and shot her an sympathetic look.

"He looks nice but sounds pretty stuck up," She commented.

"He even insulted me several times and I don't know if he actually knows it or not," Evelyn responded.

"Want to take off on him?" The waitress asked, "The owners pretty understanding."

"I think I will," Evelyn commented as she stood up from the table, "I'll pay for the drinks though."

The waitress smiled at her as she brought out her wallet and paid for the drinks before heading out of the restaurant. She grabbed her phone and inputted Mary's number. It gave a few rings before someone picked up.

"Hello?" A males voice asked.

"Can I speak to Mary, Marquis?" Evelyn asked.

"Oh yeah," He responded in a pleasant tone, "Babe, it's Evie."

There was the sound of movement on the phone as it was handed over and Evelyn headed back to the park. She wanted to see if the police box was still there. She still had that feeling in the back of her mind.

"What happened?" Mary asked.

"Well besides the fact that he was a git and completely full of himself?" Evelyn sarcastically asked, "He insulted me, several times in fact, right to my face."

"Shite, I thought Nathan might've actually been a good matchup with you," Mary grumbled as Marquis let out a yell of victory, "I just lost a bet to him, you know how badly he gloats?"

"I do," Evelyn chuckled at her friends misfortune as she turned into the park, her expression fell as she noted that the police box was gone, "I think I'll head back to my flat and work on my paintings."

"Right," Mary stated as she yawned, "I'm in the spirit for a round two but tired as fuck."

"Too much information," Evelyn dryly commented as she headed up the stairs of her flat, "Ta, Mary."

She hung up her mobile and unlocked her door. She stepped in and blinked in confusion at the metal flooring. Her flat was mainly hard wood with some carpet in the bedroom. She looked around and frowned when her glasses suddenly fogged up. She took them off and cleaned them with a soft cloth she always kept in her jacket.

"Am I in a broom closet?" She muttered in confusion as the door behind her closed, "What?"

She turned and attempted to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. She made a sound of disbelief before trying the door once again. Still no movement, so that meant she needed to find a different way out of the small room she found herself in. She was just glad it had some light which came from a small LED light fixated in the ceiling. She shuffled around the room until she found another door. This one was made out of metal and she pressed a green button on a nearby switch to open it. She was welcomed with the sight of people bustling about dressed in finery.

"What?" She quietly questioned as she walked into the room a bit more.

A few men in nice uniforms looked at her for a few seconds before shrugging, they figured that she had to be a guest with how she was dressed. She put her hands in her pockets as she moved around the room to survey the people. There were humans like her on the area, then there were the aliens. All different sizes, colors, and shapes. She let out a shaky breath and began to look around for a place to hide or at least a place to find out where she was.

"Excuse me," She softly stated as she moved past a slightly larger couple.

They nodded at her and she gave them the tiniest smile as she opened a door and headed through it. She walked past a few more aliens before heading through a different door. The room she found seemed to be empty and she sighed in relief as the doors closed behind her and it was mostly quiet. She could hear music, it was a song she'd never heard before, but it was very distant. She finally looked around the room and noted that it was a type of observation room. She was standing on a platform that was higher than the rest of the room.

"Fucking heels," She grumbled as her heel got stuck in a hole of the metal floor.

She knelt down and freed it before walking towards the railing around the platform and leaning against them as a red light turned on the wall in front of her. The wall shifted and glass was revealed. She was momentarily distracted from her predicament as the Earth was revealed to her. She walked down the stairs of the platform and stopped in front of the glass.

"Am I on a bloody spaceship?" She stated to herself before pinching the bridge of her nose, "Oh come on Noble you bloody idiot, what else could it be?"

"Do you always talk to yourself?" A northern accented voice asked her making her jump.

"Only in times of stress," she responded as she spun around to face the owner of the voice, "Do you always sneak up on people—Doctor?"

"Hello again," He stated with a smile and small wave.

"Did you ever get to the Doctor convention?" She asked as he joined her in front of the window.

"Yeah," he laughed as though it was something he had heard a long time ago, "we had those tiny little sandwiches and some drinks."

"Sounds like an absolute banger," She joked before she looked towards the planet, "I've never seen the planet like this, it's gorgeous."

"Yeah," He commented and she looked towards him to see his expression.

He looked lonely, sad, and fond all at the same time. She frowned slightly at that and shifted in her spot and her foot began to cramp. He snapped out of his expression and looked at her with a raised brow. She mimicked his expression.

"What?" She asked.

"Why are you dressed like that?" He asked.

"An old classmate of mine set me up on a blind date for Valentine's Day," She replied with a grumpy tone, "Man was an absolute git that insulted me to my face."

"Hmm," He hummed in response.

"I don't think he even knew it too," She added as she made a thoughtful expression, "Helped Marquis make a easy hundred quid, so it wasn't all bad."

He didn't even want to know what she was talking about. He looked towards her and watched as her expression went from stormy to calm as she looked over at the planet once again. She was still a strange woman. Her hair had grown a bit, and now rested on her shoulders, she brought a hand up and ran it through her hair and let out a sigh.

"I don't even know how I got up here," She grumbled, "I just wanted to go back to painting."

He didn't give a response to that and she heard a familiar buzzing sound. He kept a straight face as she slowly turned to look at him. Her face went from calm to annoyed within seconds. It then turned into annoyance as she slowly crossed her and across her chest.

"Stop bleeping me," She snapped before making a face, "Oh that's familiar."

He didn't comment on that as he read his readings. He frowned at what he was reading. She was looking at him in confusion and he kept a smirk off his face, that wasn't a usual expression on her.

"You've been teleported from the surface of the planet," He told her, "that's the only thing I could find."

He didn't like not knowing something. He frowned at that idea and he joined her in her stance with her arms. The doors opened behind them and they both turned in unison to see who had entered. A man in a crisp waiters uniform looked around before sighing in relief.

"Miss Noble, you are wanted in the gaming area," He stated as he walked towards the two.

"Why? I literally just wanted to enjoy the rest of my day," Evelyn stated.

"You've been volunteered for the date game," The waiter stated in a strained tone.

"I didn't sign up for it," She replied.

"You have to compete or else you'll be stuck on the ship as per the rules and regulations of the ship," He replied, "I'm so sorry."

She laid off him at his tone. He was genuinely apologetic for what was going on. He didn't seem to agree with any of this. She sighed and gave him a nod and he relaxed slightly.

"I'll see you around, Doctor," She quietly stated as she turned to look at said man.

He gave her a nod and his expression was akin to someone who had sucked on a lemon or lime. The waiter sighed in relief and began to walk towards the door. He would be her guide since she had been teleported to the ship and didn't have any clue where she was going. She gave the Doctor one last smile before following after the waiter. It wasn't the first time he'd seen that and he sighed at that in annoyance before walking after them. He was curious.

"Miss, I don't think you have much to worry about," The waiter stated as they went down a corridor, "I think you're rather lovely."

"I've never heard that one before," Evelyn muttered as they walked into a large auditorium that was filled with people.

She let out a grunt as she was pulled by the arms towards the stage where three other girls were sitting on stools. She glared at everyone as she stepped onto the stage and sat down in the last empty chair. It went quiet as the lights dimmed over the tables filled with patrons and a hole opened up on the stage and a robot rose out of it. One of the girls joined Evelyn in her look of utter disbelief.

"What the hell?" She muttered in complete confusion.

"Welcome to the Galatia's Date Night game," The Robot announced in a very familiar voice.

"Is that Drew Carey?" A girl asked Evelyn, her American accent heavy amongst the English ones.

"It sounds like it," Evelyn shrugged as the robot turned to look at them.

"These four lovely ladies will be the dates for tonight," The Robot continued, "Each date will be bid for by you, our lovely audience, and all profits will be going to charities to help find new medicines for those in need."

A pleasant jingle rang out through the auditorium and a light appeared on the first girl, a woman with long silver hair matched with pitch black skin- she actually looked like a gem to Evelyn- and she glared at everyone around her. The Robot moved forward until it was standing next to her chair.

"This lovely lady comes from the lustrous galaxy," The Robot announced, "The planet of Polinski, and is made of the gem known as Smokey quartz. Her name is Miliana Qualish, daughter of the Polinski president. We start the bid at two hundred galactic credits."

People scrambled to bid for the woman until she was allowed to leave the stage with a slightly relieved look as a man of a similar race, but different gem composition, paid for a date with her and simply put his coat over her shoulders to protect her from the eyes of the other patrons. Evelyn and the American, a girl with black hair in a buzz cut and almond shaped brown eyes, shared a look before looking towards the next woman. She looked to be part bird and part human.

"I think we're screwed," The American stated, "Names Mai Marcovsky, I'm guessing you're from Earth as well."

"Yeah, Evelyn Noble I'm from London," Evelyn introduced as they shook hands.

"Always wanted to go to London, I'm stuck in a little military town in California," She grumbled, "Good thing I'm joining the military to get outta there."

"Nice," Evelyn stated as she grimaced, "Malone went to a person from her planet, oh that's just lovely."

Mai let out a quiet groan and Evelyn began to look around for some way out of the situation. She couldn't find one and Mai was bid for by a nice looking woman with blue skin and a kind smile. Evelyn started to sweat and her heart was pounding at such a decible she was having problems hearing over the blood rushing through her ears.

"This here is our last girl," The Robot stated, she jumped since she hadn't noticed it appear next to her, "This is the artist Evelyn Noble, she's also from the planet Earth and has been found to be born with a telepathic ability. She's not exactly a rarity or much to look at really."

Evelyn froze at those words and wondered if the programmers had met her mother. She felt her throat constrict uncomfortably as she attempted to keep a stiff upper lip. She was English after all, they carried on. It didn't make it hurt any less.

"I can guarantee you that she's smarter than she looks and can keep you entertained," The Robot continued and she bit the inside of her cheek to keep from saying something.

It was quiet and she started to feel hot and uncomfortable. She made a mental note to punch the waiter from earlier. No one was bidding for her and an awkward cough went out through the auditorium. She almost found herself wishing the Doctor was there, she didn't mind either Doctor at the moment.

"Three hundred galactic credits!" A voice rang out and she felt some relief at the northern accent.

She met his eyes and he gave her a wink. He may be a little rough around the edges, but he had a good heart from what she could tell. _What if he had two?_ A little voice in the back of her mind chimed in. It was female, but held a tone to it that made it feel eternal almost infinite- it also had an accent that she'd never heard before- almost ethereal.

"Going once," The Robot started before she sent him a look, "Sold, enjoy your dates and all winners remember that all money must be turned in at the end of the date."

She hopped off her stool and headed down towards the Doctor. The muttering began and she noticed that the two ladies who had gotten lucky with their own species were heading out. A man was counting what looked to be sticks and she wondered if that meant that they had already paid. She sent a smile to the Doctor.

"Thanks for that, I appreciate it," She quietly told him as he handed a few of the sticks to the man.

"It was getting awkward," He stated.

"Thanks," She dryly stated, "I'll try not to be insulted."

He sent her a look at that and she gave a small sigh before sending him an apologetic look. He turned back and offered her his arm. She accepted and he lead the way out of the auditorium. It got quieter the farther into the ship that they went.

"How is this even legal?" She questioned, "I certainly didn't sign up for this."

"It's not," He responded as he stopped outside a door and placed his device against a panel.

"What is that?" Evelyn finally asked.

"A Sonic screwdriver," He replied.

There was a pause for a few seconds and he spared a glance towards her. Her face was blank before she closed her eyes and let out a sigh. She pinched the bridge of her nose before opening her eyes and looking at him in disbelief.

"You are the one person who looked at a screwdriver and said, 'this could be more sonic'," She told him.

He went to reply in a way to defend himself when the corners of her lips twitched upwards. She slowly began to laugh at that and he frowned in an insulted way. She was different than he remembered. She gently wiped at a few stray tears that had started to fall from her eyes.

"I bloody love you," She stated, "It's genius."

His frown smoothed and she took in a deep breath to chase away her theatrics. She was getting hysterical, and she didn't know how long she'd be able to save face. The door opened and he headed inside. She followed after and her eyes grew wide behind her glasses as she looked around in slight fear. There were pods lining the metal walls with bodies floating inside a purple liquid. She hurried after the Doctor as he walked across the tiled floor.

"What is all of this?" She quietly asked him.

"Those who aren't bid on," He grumbled with a stormy expression on his face.

A shiver went down her spine and she almost reached out to hold onto his sleeve. She drew her hand back and instead wrapped her arms around herself. That could've been her in one of the pods. Her Gramps and Sister would never have known what happened to her.

"Are they still alive?" She quietly asked and he was quiet for a few seconds.

"No," He responded as he pressed a few keys on a keyboard that was attached to a monitor, "The liquid is a mercury and aluminum mixture it kills them and keeps them from decaying."

"Why are they doing this?" She asked.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," He bluntly informed her.

"Sorry," She muttered.

He continued typing on the computer and eventually brought out his sonic screwdriver to speed up the computers processing ability. His eyes were trained on the screen as images passed by in a blur. He stepped back from the screen and looked towards Evelyn. He had some very bad news for her.

"The games are rigged," He told her, "The owners vote for someone to be the loser and threaten the patrons."

"Why?" Evelyn asked with a churning feeling in her stomach.

"They collect people as trophies," was the answer.

"Oh god," She quietly muttered.

She couldn't wrap her head around the fact that she had been so close to death. It would've been something that her mother would offhandedly say without a second thought. She ran a hand down her face, not even caring about her makeup anymore, and kept in a sob. She was clenching one hand in her pocket and placed her other against her mouth. She was shaking, badly.

"It has to stop, Doctor," She stated as she funneled her fear into righteous anger.

"Give me a minute," He stated.

He went back to typing at the keyboard and grinned at her as he hit the enter key. He stepped back as an alarm went off and the words _Police Call Sent_ flashed in red on the monitor. He held out a hand to her and she accepted it before he began to lead her down the ships hallways. She blinked at the sight of a blue police box and couldn't help but wonder if it was similar to the one she saw earlier.

"In you go," the Doctor stated as he opened the door to the police box.

She walked in and frowned at him before looking around the inside of the box. It wasn't what she was expecting and stood still as she looked around. He closed the door and walked past her with a grin on his face. She was amazed at the sight of the large room with cables hanging down from the ceiling. A large pillar stood in the room and bathed everything in a mint green light that was a few shades away from being a turquoise. A loud wheezing sound filled the area and the room jolted to the left and Evelyn slammed into a nearby railing and let out a grunt of pain as she wrapped her arms around the railing.

It only lasted for a few seconds before everything went still. Evelyn removed herself from the railing and stumbled slightly as she opened the doors. She was welcomed to the sight of the park near her flat. The Doctor had walked out of the box and was leaning against it and watching her as she circled it and looked back inside. It was distracting her from what had almost happened.

"It's bigger on the inside?!" She asked, "That's brilliant, absolutely brilliant! What's it called?"

"Time and relative dimension in space," He replied, "T.A.R.D.I.S."

"Lovely," She responded with a smile, "Does she travel through space and time?"

"It is part of her name," He replied.

She sent him a half glare and then chuckled at him. She placed a hand against the wood of the Tardis and this time she didn't get shocked. She wondered if it was even the same box from earlier. She stopped and put her hands into her pockets.

"I should head back to my flat," She stated, "I have a piece that I need to finish today."

"Right," He stated, "Or you could come with me."

"This life of yours Doctor, it's dangerous, isn't it?" She asked and he nodded, "Okay, if we meet again, for a third time, I'll come with you."

He smiled at her. It was better than nothing and she smiled back, her cheeks gaining a light dusting of pink. She raised a hand and gave him a small wave before heading towards her flat. He put his hands in the pockets of his jacket as he headed back into the Tardis. Evelyn headed up the stairs to her flat and sighed when the door to Settler's flat opened.

"Who are-" Evelyn didn't get the chance to finish that question when a loud bang echoed through the area and her dress began to turn black from a spot on her side.

She didn't get the chance to scream for help when something slammed her head into the wall behind her. She came to, to the sound of sirens and someone talking to her. She couldn't focus on them as she was gently lifted onto a gurney and rolled into the back of an ambulance. She let out a small cry of pain when she took a deep breath and an IV was put in her arm.

"Come around little soldier," a familiar voice called to her.

"C'mon, Evie," Another stated, "You gotta tell me about the mystery man."

"That's not a good approach to get me up," Evelyn grumbled before grunting in pain when someone pulled her into a rough hug, "Hello, Donna."

"Don't you _Hello Donna_, me," Her sister hissed, "You were shot by a man who was robbing the apartments."

"What was his name?" Evelyn asked as her Gramps helped her lean back onto the pillows behind her.

"Nathan Howard, a local CEO who's been discovered robbing apartments of art and jewelry," Gramps told her.

"I went on a blind date with that prick and left him with the bill," Evelyn grumbled as Donna got up.

"I'll go get tea," Donna told them.

"Bring me a sweet tea please!" Evelyn called before the door closed, "How long was I out?"

"A day," Gramps responded, "They had to remove the bullet from your side, said you were fortunate that nothing important was hit."

"I think they missed the fact that I was shot," She quipped and he chortled at that, "I met him again, the mystery man."

"A new story is it?" He asked.

"Let's wait for Donna, yeah?" She stated.

He nodded and when Donna came back, she even brought sweet tea for Evelyn, the story was told. She told about her first encounter with the Doctor to her latest one. Donna was practically fuming at the idea of a game show being rigged in a way that one person would always be left out. Gramps was just holding his youngest granddaughter's hand since he knew she was still shaken up about it.

"At least that Doctor got you out of trouble," He pointed out.

"Yeah," Evelyn nodded, "I can't help but wonder if it's the same Doctor."

"What makes you say that?" Donna asked after she'd calm down.

"They were similar in attitude and he wasn't insulted by anything I said," Evelyn responded, "at least, I hope he wasn't, but it felt like he knew me personally."

"Think he might be an alien?" Donna asked and Gramps eyes gained a glint to them.

"He might be," Evelyn nodded, "I promised him that I'd travel with him if we met for a third time, and I mean the Doctor that helped me out today not the one with the lovely curly hair."

Donna looked worried about that before sighing and smiling at her sister. She just wanted the youngest Noble to be happy, and if traveling with an alien is what made her happy then so be it. Their Gramps was in the same boat, he just wanted the both of them to be happy. The conversation turned towards fashion and the latest gossip as he sipped at his tea and listened to the two talk. It had been a long time since the two were able to talk together.

It had been far too long in his opinion.


	3. Chapter 3

I've broadened my skills, learned how to crochet a blanket…don't know why good it'll do, but I can accomplish it. -me at my mom when she looks at me in disappointment.

* * *

Chapter 3 _Third Times a Charm_

* * *

Evelyn was bored. So, very bored. In fact she had taken to making paper cranes and leaving them everywhere to spite the nurses and doctors that gave her fake smiles and honeyed words. She felt fine, just because she pulled a stitch while trying to take a shower didn't mean that she was suddenly incapable of taking care of herself. She folded a corner in a harsh movement from her frustration of the situation she found herself in. She didn't like hospitals, she had a bad experience with a nurse back when she was a child. It was something she'd rather not think about, Donna referred to it as a lost Twilight Zone episode.

She sighed and looked around at the white walls and blew a strand of hair out of her face. She'd rather be working on her art. A nurse, the only person she'd like so far, came up to her with a raised brow and placed a tray of food in front of her. The nurse was a dark skinned woman in her early twenties and had her hair pulled up into a ponytail where it naturally curled and fell on her shoulders.

"You need to eat, Eves," The nurse stated, "Remember the fact that you have a low iron count in your blood, caused by skipping meals."

"Starving artist, remember," Evelyn quipped with a sarcastic smile, she motioned towards the seat next to her, "All right, how is everything going today Shari?"

"Oh, you wouldn't believe some of the crap I put up with," Shari groaned as she plopped down in the seat next to the bed, "One of the Doctors insinuated that I got my job because I blew someone."

"Want me to stab him with my spork next time I see him?" Evelyn asked as she held up said utensil and smiled in a way that was reminiscent of the Doctor with the curly hair.

"It's plastic, Eves, and I know you don't have the strength to actually harm someone with plastic," Shari dryly commented as the red head began to finally eat, "There was someone calling for you yesterday, a man with buzzed hair and the loveliest blue eyes."

"What was his name?" Evelyn asked as she paused in her eating with a excited expression on her face.

"Said it was John Smith," Shari replied, and Evelyn's expression fell a little at that, "Sounded like a nice guy though, a bit old for you."

"What, I don't look like the Daddy issue kind of girl?" Evelyn joked and Shari chuckled at that.

"You don't," Shari admitted, "You seem far too level headed for that."

"Bold of you to assume that I'm level headed," Evelyn stated as she drank some water, "Because I'm not, according to my mum 'those with level heads _don't_ get shot'."

"Oh your mum is a piece of work," Shari stated as she scrunched her nose up in slight dislike, "Your grandad is a joy."

"Gramps is a good man," Evelyn stated with a fond smile, "Practically raised me since mum would always nag and dad was working all the time."

"You'll miss him when he's gone," Shari sadly stated.

"Oi! He still has some good ten years left in him," Evelyn stated.

"Good, he can live to see his great grandchildren," Shari teased, "With you having gentlemen callers it can only be so long."

"Shari," To anyone who asked she did not whine she had stated that in a firm voice.

Shari laughed and gave a wink as she gathered the empty tray and headed out of the hospital room. Evelyn hid her face in her hands in embarrassment, first her sister now her new friend. Why was everyone under the impression that she liked someone? Did they think she liked the Doctor? She barely knew the man. She made a face and moved her hands to rest them in her lap as she looked towards the window. She couldn't help but think about the man who had wished her a happy new year. She hoped he had gotten home safely, he seemed nice.

"Miss Noble," A Doctor called and she sighed before turning to face him with a smile, "You need to stop moving about so much, you'll pull your stitches again."

"Okay," She stated with a shrug.

Shari had checked those stitches and had told her that there was a very small probability that she'd pull it. Again. He picked up the clipboard at the end of her bed and read the papers attached to it. His face turned sour as he read the last paper and she leaned back onto her pillows. He looked up from the papers and saw her grinning face and he slammed the clipboard back in its place. He then stormed off and Evelyn's grin faded.

"How childish," She muttered and she picked up the clipboard and looked at what had upset him.

The charts were filled out with Shari's observations, something she was allowed to do since she was the nurse in charge of her, and the man's expression told her many things. The main one being that, that was the man who thought that Shari had blown people to get her job. She was a highly intelligent woman who worked hard for her position. She placed the clipboard back on the hook for it and headed towards the window. Her side was killing her with every movement, her refusal of pain medication was something that had drawn Shari to her, and by the time she made it to the window she was sweating bullets and panting heavily.

"It's rather cold today," She muttered as she place the back of her hand against the window.

She sighed and headed towards the bed where a pair of hospital slippers were waiting for her. The pajamas she was wearing was brought to her by Donna, the fact that she brought a graphic tee stating _Bigfoot is real I sucked his toes_ and pair of alien patterned pajama pants was amusing to Evelyn, and her coat was given to her by Gramps. Freshly cleaned and patched up. She picked up her coat and carefully pulled it on. She shuffled out of her room and headed towards the stairs that lead to the ground floor. She wanted to go to the gardens and sit outside for a while. It wasn't fun being stuck indoors with nothing to do.

"Miss Noble," A male nurse stated in surprise as she finally reached the last step.

"What idiot thought it was a good idea for four flights of stairs, in a hospital?" She asked him as she caught her breath.

"It's an older building," The nurse replied, "Are you sure you should be walking around?"

"Yeah," She nodded as she stood up straighter and put her hands in her pockets, "I was just going to sit out in the gardens."

He sent her a look as she smiled and headed out the hospital doors. Once it closed behind her she let out a small sigh of relief. She began to shuffle around the garden looking for a place to sit when a sound caught her attention. It sounded like a child was crying. She debated with herself whether or not she should go find them. In the end she went to search for the crying child. She had been searching for a good five minutes until she came across a pale child with a shocking head of deep red hair.

"Are you all right?" She gently asked as she slowly walked towards the child, "Are you hurt?"

"My mummy's gone," The child sniffed, it was a little boy and he turned and looked at her with bright silver eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry," She gently apologized as she went and knelt next to him.

She was a little unnerved by the child. He looked a lot like her in coloring. He gave a loud sniff and then smiled softly at her. She brought a hand up and brushed his tears away with her thumbs. The action shocking her as well. She wasn't really a big fan of children.

"There, no more crying, yeah?" She asked, "Is there someone I can take you too?"

"My older sister is coming to get me," He replied, "Said she needed to make sure I was all right and taken care of."

"She sounds like my sister," She replied with a small chuckle, "Let's sit on a bench in the open while we wait, that way she'll easily be able to see you."

The little boy grinned up at her and she stood up and held out a hand to him. He latched onto it and she lead the way to a bench as he chattered about his mum and dad. Apparently they were both missing, not dead just missing, and he and his sister were going to find them. He calmed down as they sat on a stone bench and she closed her eyes to enjoy the rare nice weather. The breeze picked up and she could've sworn she heard the Tardis wheezing in the breeze. She pushed her hair back from her face and looked around in slight confusion.

"Big sis!" The little boy cried out.

"I'm here Al," A woman with red hair and brown eyes stated.

Al got up and ran towards his sister. The woman gave a smile to the small boy before turning her attention to Evelyn. Her expression dropped slightly before turning into a thankful smile. She waved and lead Al away. Evelyn slowly raised her hand and waved back. A frown appeared on her face as the breeze picked up again. She had the oddest feeling that she'd met them before, which was impossible since that was the first time she'd seen them. It was quiet for a while and she went back to enjoying her day.

"What are you doing in a hospital?" A voice stated behind her and she jumped and promptly expressed her pain in the form of a groan.

"Seriously? You snuck up on someone in a hospital?" She asked as she turned to face the person who startled her.

"Yeah, sorry about that," They apologized.

Evelyn was glaring at a man with short black hair and large green eyes. He turned his expression to something a bit more friendly. He sat down next to her on the bench and she resisted the childish urge to scoot away from him. Something about him felt weird.

"Can I help you?" She questioned.

"Yeah, do you know where the Doctor is?" He asked her.

"Head inside you'll find plenty of them," She replied.

She let out a yell when her arm was roughly yanked. His pleasant expression was gone and what had replaced it sent a shiver down her spine. Hatred, pure unadulterated hatred. It was aimed at her, simply because she met the Doctor.

"Where is _the_ Doctor," he asked, tightening his grip on her arm with each word.

"Why would I know?!" She exclaimed.

He went to speak but the door opened instead. His hand went from her arm to grasping her left hand. She looked at him in confusion when he got on one knee. She then looked towards the door, Shari stood there with a relieved expression on her face.

"There you are," She stated, Evelyn attempted to convey that she was in a hostile situation with her eyes, "Let's her you back to bed, you might pull your stitches."

Evelyn was so grateful for Shari in that moment that she could kiss the nurse. She might after this, she really might. The man stood up and fixed Shari with a charming smile that didn't seem to phase her.

"Let me, my girlfriend is quite a handful," He stated.

"Excuse me?" Evelyn asked in confusion before wincing when he crushed her hand with his.

"It's my job to get her back to her room," Shari informed him in a curt tone, she was not having any of his nonsense, "Besides the gardens visiting hours are over."

Shari came up to Evelyn and the man released her hand. The two women headed back inside and he followed them. Shari sent a look to a security guard and he gave a stiff nod before stopping the man. Evelyn let out a soft sigh as they headed up the stairs.

"You are a godsend," She informed Shari.

"Of course I am," Shari grinned, "I'm awesome, besides you have a visitor in your room. It's the gentleman from earlier."

Evelyn perked up at that and Shari inwardly laughed as she picked up the pace. Those stitches wouldn't pull unless she attempted to do some strenuous exercising at the nearby gym. They made it up the stairs, Evelyn sweating heavily and panting while Shari was perspiring slightly but otherwise just fine, and headed back into the room. Evelyn stared at the Doctor as he stood in her hospital room in an awkward manner. Shari left the two alone with a small grin, there was something between the two and she wanted that to flourish whether it be best friends or lovers. She hoped it was the latter, she had a few quid riding on her finding a date.

"So, third time meeting?" Evelyn questioned in an awkward tone.

"Yeah," He confirmed with a smile, "How'd you end up in here, Evelyn?"

"You've saved my life call me any variation of Evie," Evelyn told him before she sat down on the bed, "turns out my blind date was a crook, shot me while he was exiting my neighbors flat."

The Doctor was quiet after that and she glanced behind her shoulder to look at him. His sky blue eyes were hard and resembled a storm as he frowned at the information. The sight of it made her blood run cold. She quietly stood up and shuffled towards him, he was in such deep thought that he didn't even register her movement. She slowly reached out and gently grabbed his hand in a childlike manner. He jolted out of his thoughts and his eyes slowly went back to their usual color.

"He's facing life in prison for attempted murder and actual murder," She quietly told him, he nodded at the information and she slowly released his hand, "Oh there was someone looking for you, but I'd advise against seeking him out."

"Oh? Why's that?" The Doctor asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I not only have a bad feeling about him," She started, "He was also forceful when asking me where you were."

She rubbed at her arm where it still hurt a little and removed her coat. She tied it across her waist with her left hand and she frowned slightly when she realized she couldn't feel the fabric. The Doctor moved closer and she jumped when he gently grabbed her arm and looked at it. There was a deep frown on his face and she looked at it as well. The skin was already bruising, but it looked unusual. It was turning a deep purple but spreading in areas where she hadn't been grabbed. He brought out his sonic screwdriver and scanned her arm. She looked down at her left hand and noticed that the bruising was happening there as well.

"Ah, poison from the horse head system," He stated with a bright expression on his face, "I can make an antidote in the Tardis."

"What's the catch, Doctor?" She asked, his expression rapidly changed to something far more darker.

"This poison is advanced and rapidly spreading," He told her, "It damages tissue and nerves within seconds as it spreads, it spreads with movement."

"O-oh," She stated in a quivering voice, "Is that all? Do you need a sample?"

"No," He stated as he slowly moved her to sit on the bed, "Stay here and I'll move the Tardis into the room."

He rushed off before she could stop him and she let out a loud sigh at that. She turned her attention to her hand and watched as the purple slowly traveled down her fingers. It was going at a snails pace so she should be fine for a while. He didn't give her an estimate. She had her hand resting on her knee, but she couldn't feel the fabric of her pajama pants. Tears began to slowly pool in her eyes and she attempted to flex the fingers of her left hand.

She couldn't.

The dam broke and tears began to fall on her hand as she bent over. She couldn't help but cry, she was left handed! Her career was ruined unless the Doctor could fix it. She doubted that since humans hadn't figured out a way to bring back damaged nerves and tissue. A breeze entered the room and the sounds of the Tardis followed after. The door was opened and the Doctor headed out.

"C'mon," He grabbed her left hand and she was more discouraged when she couldn't feel it, "The infirmary isn't that far inside."

She gave a mute nod and trailed after him as he lead her into the Tardis. She couldn't even feel elated that she was inside the magnificent ship. She was worried about the poison that was in her body. She didn't even bat an eye as the Doctor walked through a doorway that lead to a series of hallways. He passed three doors before heading into the fourth one on the left. The sterile smell hit her nose and it scrunched up in slight dislike.

"Up on the table, the Doctor is in," He told her.

It got a smile out of her and she complied. She sat on a metal table as he bustled about grabbing test tubes and beakers. He grabbed a syringe and walked over to her. She tried to move her right shoulder but found that she couldn't. She tried all that she could and it still wouldn't move, she was going to lose both arms.

"It won't hurt," the Doctor stated, pulling her out of a potential panic attack.

"Yeah, I'm not worried about that I can't move my shoulder," She informed him.

He took hold of her arm and plunged the needle into it. He pulled back the plunger and a purple liquid filled the barrel. He pulled it out and placed a gauze against her arm before wrapping it with a bandage decorated with bananas. She watched as he went to the test tubes and began to make an antidote.

"Am I allowed to be scared about this?" She quietly asked.

"Are you?" He fired back.

"Doctor, I'm losing both arms here," She stated, "My whole career is gone now, I'm left handed and I can't feel a thing, can't even move my fingers."

He was quiet at that and she met his eyes. She welcomed his presence. He was blunt with her and wasn't really giving her a false hope. He could make an antidote, but she might not be the one to get it. She found it ironic that the only Doctor she liked was a man that went by the title as a name.

"The one painting I did that you helped me put on the wall," She started, "Why'd it make you sad?"

"Why do you think it made me sad?" He asked as the liquid in a test tube began to turn a turquoise.

"Your face is hard to read," She admitted, "But, your eyes were so sad and grief stricken at the sight of it. I'm sorry it made you feel that way."

"It's a beautiful painting," He muttered, "Maybe one day I'll tell you."

"I guess I'll have to make it to that day," She stated, "You won't be rid of me this easily."

He smiled at that and she was taken aback at how identical it was to the other Doctor's. A question began to burn in her mind, but she didn't know if it was something she could ask. She licked her lips slightly and watched as the Doctor poured the contents of one tube into the turquoise liquid. He'd tell her if she was wrong, he'd probably think she was crazy as well. She didn't care, she needed to know.

"Are you the same Doctor?" She asked, "The same as the one who took care of the montoglorians?"

"At last she's perceptive," He stated.

"Oi! I'd slap you for that one if I could," She informed him, "it's not like humans can change their faces like you can."

"You've done that before," He informed her in reference to her slapping him.

"So if I'm still in your past does that mean I survive this?" She asked, he nodded as he began to fill a clean syringe with a light turquoise liquid, "So, why didn't you recognize me at first?"

"You looked different from the last time I saw you," He admitted as walked towards her and began to look for a vein on her arm, "Besides I can't reveal too much to you, it's your future after all."

"Yeah, don't need a Back to the Future happening," She teased as he found a vein and pushed the needle through the skin.

"So future or past?" He asked her.

"Got a randomizer?" She quipped as he pushed the plunger down, he gave a smirk at that one.

"Yeah, but you'll be useless until your arms are back to normal," He stated.

"You could've told me that the nerves and tissue would come back!" She told him in a slightly annoyed tone.

"The antidote stays in your system for a while and rebuilds everything that was destroyed," He informed her as he removed the needle once again and pressed a gauze pad to her arm, "In a few weeks the only way you'll know that this happened is the slight discoloration of the skin."

"Is it going to remain purple?" She asked.

"It'll turn the color of the antidote," He admitted, tying a bandage around the gauze, "The only problem with that poison's antidote."

"It could've been worse," she stated with a small smile, "The next few weeks are going to be fun."

She was so glad that she had just finished the one week of hell before all of this occurred. That would've been a nightmare to take care of without the use of her hands. She was brought out of her thoughts when the Doctor put her right arm in a sling. She found it slightly humorous that the cloth was patterned with bananas.

"I take it that you like bananas?" She asked.

"Good source of potassium," He quipped.

She let out a low snort at that before getting up from the table. A mechanical sound came from behind her and she turned to see a light moving across the table. A panel next to it stated that it was _decontaminated_. She wanted to ask how it worked but decided against it.

"So, what next?" She asked.

"Give me a place," He stated, "I can take you to anything in any time and any place."

"How about an art museum?" She shrugged, "We seem to have luck in those."

He gave a wry smile at that and headed out the door of the infirmary. She followed after him and was relieved when he held the door open for her, she was worried that he was going to forget. After all, this is the same man that questioned if she was human at one point. He headed towards the main console and pulled a lever. She barely had enough time to grab onto the railing with her good arm when the Tardis jolted. She watched as he traveled around the console pushing buttons and pulling different levers. The Tardis stopped shaking and Evelyn let out a sigh of relief.

"Was there a test to drive a Tardis?" She asked.

"Yeah," He nodded, "I failed it five times."

"I can't say anything," She stated with a shrug, "I failed my driving test six times before finally passing."

He looked at her and she gave him a smile. Her smile was manic and it slowly fell from her face as she sighed. He didn't even want to know why she was sighing. He moved around the console and checked the monitor to see where they ended up.

"I should probably tell my Gramps that I'm traveling," she muttered, "Can't really get my phone, I suppose it'll have to wait."

"Need a pair of hands?" He asked.

"Actually, yes," She replied in surprise, "My mobile should be in the pocket of my coat, could you send a message to my Gramps letting him know I'm traveling?"

He rolled his eyes as he moved towards her and dug out her phone from the pocket of her coat. The small mobile was a newer, sleek black model that had a keyboard designed for texting. He pulled off the back of the phone and ignored Evelyn's cry of surprise. He pulled out his screwdriver and pressed it against the battery. He needed to increase the signal if he was to get any sort of message out. He finished and put the back to the phone back on and found the right contact. It took him a few seconds to type and send the text and he put the phone back in her coat pocket.

"After you," she smiled at him.

He spun on his heel and headed towards the doors and opened them. She headed out of them and blinked in surprise at the rather present day city lighting up the night sky. He exited and closed the doors. An old woman passed by them and she frowned in confusion.

"Are we on Earth still?" She asked.

"You said museum," He replied, "look to your left."

She did so and her eyes lit up. There stood musse du Louvre in all its glory. The glass pyramids proudly stood in front of the main building and she slowly moved towards them to join the crowd that was studying them. The Doctor followed after with a bored expression on his face. He chose a day where admission was free for all so she could explore all she wanted. She moved towards the museum and followed behind a group of people so she wouldn't have to rely on the Doctor to open doors for her. She was far too happy about being in France for the first time in her life.

"This is gorgeous," She muttered as she walked into the museum and gazed upon the art that was on the walls.

Sculptures from Michelangelo and paintings by DaVinci were the main focus of the show. A dull roar filled the museum as people quietly talked to one another. The tour guides were getting people through the museum in an efficient manner and Evelyn quietly crept up to the next group and situated herself in it. The Doctor rolled his eyes and followed behind her.

"Today's a free admission day," He told her, "Relax."

"How is everyone speaking English?" She asked.

"The Tardis gets inside your head and translates everything for you," He replied.

"Oh," She muttered as they went down a wing and stopped at one of the paintings.

"This is a portrait properly titled _The Fiery Traveler _ created by a man in the courts of Louis the sixteenth himself ," The tour guide stated, "no one really knows who this woman is, but there have been some rumors that the woman depicted in the portrait might have been a lover or friend of someone within the court. No other information has been given about the woman, or has ever been found about her."

Evelyn stopped and stared at the portrait in complete shock. There she was, sitting in a silver dress that fit the period that the guide was talking about. Her hair was darker, looked a bit more like a flame than the copper it was currently. It was weird. She wasn't one to dye her hair.

"Time travel, you never know what'll happen," The Doctor stated.

"It's amazing," She stated with a grin, "I hope I get to meet Madame De Pompadour."

He didn't know how to respond to that. Her grin was so genuine and he didn't want it to fade. After the day she had it was better for her to smile. They followed after the tour group and came upon a scene that was painted by the same artist.

"I think you gained an admirer at some point," The Doctor pointed out.

"Huh, never had that happen before," She replied with a weak chuckle.

It was the rich dress in gold that confused her. Who would've put her in such a gorgeous dress and then dance with her. She squinted at the hair style and was reminded of the man that wished her a happy new year. They had the same hair style, identical really. She made a face at a sudden thought. She might've met a future version of the Doctor.

"It's a bit peaceful in France," She commented.

"Not really, it's the year twenty eighteen a lot of the working class is put under pressure due to the rich politicians," The Doctor replied, "You humans prevail in the end, always do."

"I wouldn't mess with France," Evelyn commented, "Too many revolutions."

She wasn't able to see his amused smirk as she moved towards a portrait that depicted Madame De Pompadour. The tour continued and she began to breathe heavily. Her side was killing her at all the walking she was doing. The Doctor noticed and he grabbed her purple hand.

"C'mon, you need to rest," He stated.

"Doctor's orders?" She teased.

He rolled his eyes in response and began to lead her back to the Tardis. She smiled softly at the back of his head. He was different, but still the same man. He was alien, but she wasn't bothered by it. She found it fantastic actually. Her sister would find it hilarious that she knew an alien, she would also say she fancied him. She was smart enough not to touch that subject with a 2 meter pole.

"Do you always end up hurt?" The Doctor asked her.

"Not to the best of my knowledge," She replied, "But, I take it you have greater knowledge?"

He spared her a glance and she shrugged slightly. She used to get into more scrapes back when she was a kid. Football was the main reason behind those scrapes. They came across the Tardis and he unlocked and opened the door. She walked in first and he followed after. Entering the Tardis felt like she was returning home, there was an energy in the air and it hummed a lovely tune. She wondered if it was because of her _abilities_ that others were talking about.

"Why don't we take our luck with the randomizer?"The Doctor stated as he pulled a lever.


	4. Chapter 4

Evelyn says _what_ just like David Tennant does. A fun fact for you all, thought you might enjoy knowing that. Thank you all for the reviews! It means a lot to me. I will try my hand at foreshadowing. Changed the rating from T to M since I usually write more mature stories.

* * *

Chapter 4 _Lustrous_

* * *

Evelyn was knocked off her feet by the Tardis beginning to shake. She let out a soft grunt followed by a hiss of pain as she hit the metal grates that made up the Tardis floor. The Doctor looked over the console as he hit a button to level out the Tardis. From what the monitor was telling him it was going to take them some time to get to where the randomizer had chosen. He moved around the console and put his arms around her shoulders to help her up to her feet.

"That was wild," She stated in a slightly dazed tone, "Just a little warning next time, please."

"Right," he stated, "it'll take us a long while to get to our destination."

"Am I allowed to explore?" She asked.

He was about answer when the doors to the interior rooms of the Tardis unlocked and slowly swung open. He unwrapped his arms from her shoulders and motioned for her to continue with a single gesture of his hand. She gave him a small smile and headed through the door. It quietly closed behind her and he turned his attention back to the main console. The hum in the air was portraying an emotion that he was familiar with. Sorrow and grief.

"It's nothing that wasn't expected," He quietly muttered to the Tardis as he ran a hand on one of the pillars inside the main room, "eventually she'll know, it'll just take time."

The hum changed to one of agreement and then amusement. Evelyn had gotten lost with ease within the bowels of the Tardis. She took a left turn and got even more lost. It wasn't like she could open the doors herself. She quietly cursed the person who attempted to poison her. If they did it to hurt the Doctor than she was going to have some strong words with them next time she saw them. Preferably words with her fists.

"Only I could get _this _lost in the Tardis," She muttered.

She heard the hum in the air turn into a light bell sound and she made a face. At least the Tardis was amused. That was all that mattered, apparently. A small smile appeared on her face when she came across a black door with a titanium plaque. The plaque had her name on it in scripture like lettering. The door opened with a soft click and she walked in. The smell of art supplies hit her nose and she smiled softly.

A queen bed was situated in a corner with Star Wars sheets and a black duvet. There was a closet next to the end of the bed and she walked towards it. She was able to slip off a slipper and used her toes to open the doors. She blinked in surprise at the easy to put on dresses that matched her hair -and the sling oddly enough one of them was a banana print sun dress- and smiled. At least she wasn't stuck in her jim-jams. She actually wanted to change into one of them at the moment.

The door behind her closed and she let out a very quiet yell. She then hissed in pain from jarring her side. A hum of apology rang out and she let out a soft sigh. She rolled her left shoulder, it being the only one she could, and hooked her thumb on her injured hand ,but good arm, around one of the hangers holding a black sundress.

"Gramps always said that my skills with a crane machine would come in handy," She muttered, "I don't think he meant like this."

It took her some time and, as unwilling as she was to admit it, tears to get changed and put on the dress. It even took her twenty minutes to put on her coat and then put her arm back in the sling. She may not have use of her hands, but all she needed was her good arm. Just loop her thumb into the sleeves and straps and she was able to change her clothes. Except her shoes.

She was stuck in those damn hospital slippers since she didn't want to break her thumb on accident. She sighed and pulled her slippers back on before she walked around the room, which was bigger than her flat. There were a bunch of canvases of all sizes leaning against a wall next to an easel. There was even a box of paints and brushes just waiting to be used. The door opened once again and she figured that the Tardis would help her on her way.

"You get lost?" The Doctor asked her as she walked in ten minutes later, he turned around and blinked in surprise, "You look lovely…for a human."

"Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment," She stated, "Did we land?"

"Yeah, after you," He stated.

He was holding the door open and she headed out. She had to close her eyes due to the bright light that invaded her vision. She could hear the Doctor chuckling behind her as she struggled to let her eyes adapt to the change in brightness. Eventually they did and she was welcomed to the sight of a planet made out of gems.

"This is amazing," She stated, "Where are we? When are we?"

"The planet Polinski," He informed her, "The year fifty fifty-three of the Queen governess of Polinski. The entire planet is made out of a carbon based gem."

"Is it diamond or graphite?" She asked.

"Both actually, diamond exterior and a graphite interior," He replied as he began to walk down the side of the mountain they found themselves on.

She began to slowly walk down after him and he waited for her. Patiently. She gathered that it wasn't something he usually did. She was getting curious as to what her future held if he was doing something that he usually didn't. She stopped that train of thought when her foot slipped on the sleek surface of the diamond ground. He moved forward just as she steadied herself.

"Slippers quite slippery apparently," Evelyn joked as her heart raced.

"Are you always this clumsy?" He questioned in an exasperated tone.

"Only without my arms," She replied with a small glare, finally hitting even ground, "I'm sorry I worried you."

He looked at her in surprise before turning away towards the small town with a wistful expression on his face. The town was made of a red gem that could've been anything from red Jade to the more dangerous Cinnabar. They walked into the town and the inhabitants greeted them happily. They were a bit different from the smoky quartz that Miliana had been made out of. They were made out of ruby and were bustling about in a normal manner that almost gave Evelyn whiplash. She expected aliens to be a bit more, well, alien. She wanted to slap herself for being so stupid, life formed into similar structures but different compositions. It seems that social structures were something that any intelligent life could figure out.

"This is the great Bazaar of Polinski," The Doctor told her, "The people here trade the small gem fragments that fall off when they grow older, the whole planet has a monopoly of the gem and jewelry trade."

"Smart move," Evelyn stated, "From a business stand point it's a brilliant move."

He raised his brows at that before heading further into the bazaar. Evelyn started to follow after but was bumped into by a few of the locals rushing about. She let out a quiet huff when she lost sight of him. She turned back towards the mountain and looked up at the Tardis. She wouldn't be able to climb up that without help. She was ready to scream in frustration and quietly cursed the Doctor for his longer legs and ability to walk through a crowd. Her anger then deflated as she looked at the purple skin, he wasn't all that bad. It wasn't really his fault either, she was lighter than she used to be. Easier to push around.

"When in Rome I guess," She muttered.

She took in a deep breath and began to walk through the bazaar. A few of the locals greeted her happily and she smiled back and greeted them. It seemed like friendly part of town.

An older gem was sitting on a carpet outside of a home and looked up as Evelyn passed by. Silver met deep red and the old woman looked at her as if an old friend had come back. She held out a hand. Evelyn stopped and waited for the woman to talk.

"You have an air about you," The woman croaked, "a journey without a true end, please come inside."

"O-Okay," Evie nodded and followed behind the woman into the home that was dimly lit.

"Sit, child, sit," The woman ordered.

Evelyn waited for the older woman to sit before sitting in the cushioned chair in front of her. She rested her left hand in her lap and patiently waited for the woman to start talking. She felt as though this was going to be important. It was like the time she pretended to be sick and stayed home, that day Gramps had a heart attack and she was lucky to be there. He hadn't had one since and she was happy about that.

"Your mind is wandering," The woman stated, Evelyn gave a sheepish blush as the woman chortled, "It's how you'll always be."

Evelyn didn't know what to say to that, so she elected to stay quiet. The woman let out a small hum and put her hands on the arms of her chairs.

"You were the unplanned child, were you not?" She asked.

"Y-Yes, Miss," Evelyn nodded in surprise, no one knew that not even Donna.

"Yet, you Nobles are important," The woman continued, "You burn like a supernova, always changing always brought back to a certain point in life, doomed to stay that way."

The old woman lost the kind voice and sounded as if she had gone into a trance. Evelyn didn't know if she wanted to gently shake the woman's shoulder or say something. A sudden spike of pain went through her head and she frowned in surprise. A hum went through her thoughts and the pain worsened slightly.

"You have a connection to him," The woman stated, "The Doctor, the man that could scare an army at the mention of his name. There are things you will learn with him, both his past and future self, that will bring you closer to who you'll be."

"What?" Evelyn quietly asked, the woman's head snapped up towards her and she jumped in surprise.

"The planet, the dead planet is where you'll learn everything, but that is a while away for you," The woman stated, "Your mind is untapped and your potential is waiting. You'll burn, and you'll burn brighter than a star."

Evelyn shut her eyes as the pain in her head grew. It was like something was attempting to get in a door but decided to hack it open instead of using the door knob. The old woman got up and placed her hands on Evelyn's face. The young woman's eyes rolled into the back of her head before she slumped in her seat.

"He's here, and I must go," The woman whispered as she placed a necklace set with a piece of fire agate around Evelyn's neck, "You must continue on with this journey and remember to stay kind."

The woman walked out a back door just as Evelyn opened her eyes. She blearily looked around in confusion before putting her hand against her forehead. She couldn't feel anything, the nerves still being damaged and all that, but the pressure on her forehead. She wondered where the old woman had gone when light was suddenly thrown into the room.

"Oi!" She stated in surprise, "Give a girl a warning."

"It's you again," A voice stated in surprise and she looked back to the figure bathed in the light.

She could pick out the long scarf from the figure. She wanted to laugh in disbelief but at the same time hit the man. She loses his future self but gets found by his past self. It explains why he hurried, can't cross his own timeline. Apparently she can.

"How'd you even get here?" He asked her as he walked into the small home.

"Future companion of yours, how else?" She asked as she stood up.

"You never know," He replied, smiling slightly, "The universe is infinite, anything could happen."

"True," She admitted, "What are you doing here?"

"Responding to a distress call," He stated as he brought out a wallet with a blank slip of paper in it.

"Why are you showing me a blank piece of paper?" She asked with a small frown.

"It's psychic paper," He replied putting it back in his coat, "doesn't work on people with psychic abilities or overactive imaginations."

"Nice," She stated with a small smile, "Must come in handy."

"I don't really use it," He admitted.

She smiled at him and he had the feeling that he just did something good in her books. He studied how different she was since the museum and noted that her hair had grown a bit longer and her skin was paler. She just looked paler in general and it wasn't a healthy pale. Her hands and one arm was a deep purple with small spots of turquoise showing on the skin. Horse head nebula poison? His future self must've made an antidote in time.

"Is there something wrong with this dress?" She asked, she looked down at the black sun dress in confusion, "is it the arm?"

"Both," He admitted, "Why are you dressed like that?"

"Easy to put on with one arm and no hands," She gave him a shrug which looked odd due to the fact that only one shoulder moved.

"You look nice," he stated before looking around the house, "For a human."

"It still counts as a compliment," She told him as she moved away from the chairs.

He grinned at that behind her back before shaking his head. Humans certainly were strange. His grin went back to a stoic face and she turned towards him. She was frowning slightly.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, "Besides the call for help."

"My current companion wanted a relaxing week at a resort," He shrugged, "Thought I'd answer the call for help and then get back to her."

"Lovely," Evelyn smiled at that, "I'm just going to head back outside and enjoy the bazaar."

"You'll get kidnapped if you do that," He pointed out.

"Then join me," She retorted, "You have a time machine after all."

He didn't respond to that and she looked to see him staring at her in surprise. She gave him one last smile before heading out of the building. The light caused her some discomfort but she was able to keep her eyes open this time. The locals were hushed and keeping to the sides of the buildings and she frowned in confusion at how different it was compared to a few minutes ago. The Doctor came out behind her and realized what was going on, he grabbed her good arm and pulled her back under the awning as a ship roared over head.

"Simin pirates," He stated.

"Targeting a planet made out of gems," Evelyn added onto it, "It seems like danger follows you, Doctor."

He gave her a look at that and she sighed quietly. She didn't mind the danger, in fact her life would be boring without the Doctor. Not boring, she corrected herself, just normal. She turned to him with a genuine smile.

"It's fantastic," she told him, "Wouldn't have it any other way."

He grinned at that and the locals began to go back to their daily business. He released her arm and they both ventured out of the awning. A group of females passed by them and giggled before shooting flirtatious looks towards the Doctor. He didn't really react to them and she eyed him slightly. He was used to it, she could tell.

"It's just this face," He stated.

"That and you are pretty charming," Evelyn informed him.

She was quiet for a few seconds as she digested what she had said. He watched in amusement as her face began to grow a light pink before settling on a deep red. She slowly turned from him and he grinned as she began to walk. He was charming? He's been called many things, charming has not been one of them. He began to follow after her and noted that a few of the local men seemed to find her charming as well.

"Is there anything that can be done about the Simins?" She asked him.

"I could call the shadow proclamation," He stated, "Galactic police officers."

"You don't sound too thrilled about that option," She pointed out.

"They send idiots to do their work," He replied, "They don't have two brain cells between them all."

"How would you stop the Simins?" She asked, he had one hell of a personality nice one moment then rude the next not much has changed it seems.

"By taking down their leader," He stated, "Without leadership the Simins fall flat."

"Meaning they're puppets for a greater evil?" She asked.

"You caught on surprisingly fast," He commented.

"Gramps and I used to play war games when I was sick," She stated, "Passed the time and I learned some neat strategies."

"You close with your gramps?" He suddenly asked.

"Yeah, he's the one person in my life I could go to with anything and not be judged," She answered, "He fought in the Second World War and didn't kill anyone."

"You sound proud about that," He picked up on her tone.

"Of course I am," She almost shouted at him before lowering her volume, "why wouldn't I be, he survived a war without causing a death. Anyone should be proud of that achievement since it can't always be achieved."

He didn't respond to that and quickened his pace so that he was leading. She followed after him like a duckling since she had nowhere else to go- well she could go back to the Tardis, but that didn't seem like the right thing to do. She didn't know where the future Doctor was and this Doctor probably wouldn't help her up the mountain even if she asked nicely. It would probably be disastrous if a past Doctor stumbled upon a future version of the Tardis. She didn't even know how she knew that.

"Hurry up then," He called over his shoulder and she glared at the back of his head.

She quickened her pace a bit and started to catch up to the Doctor. Him and his long legs were at it again. He stopped at a large gold building, she brushed up against it with her good arm it was actually made of gold, and they looked around the corner. Large men in dark suits covered in scales and feathers stood outside some large clear quartz doors. They pulled back around the corner and the Doctor frowned at something.

"The person in charge of the Simins is in this building," He stated, "They left their minions outside."

"The buildings made of gold, think there might be a way in from the back?" She asked.

"Clever," He muttered.

She grinned at him as he began to lead the way towards the back of the building. There was another way in. This one wasn't being guarded by Simins, so they walked in. She wanted to laugh at how easy that was, but didn't want to jinx the rest of the operation. She made it sound more interesting then it was, a bit more glamours than saying they were sneaking around a building. They found a lift and got in. They were welcomed to a ten minute ride with the customary relaxing music.

"What do you think is controlling the Simins?" Evelyn asked.

"Could be anyone," He shrugged, "Difficult to tell at this moment, but whoever it is, is clever."

She spared him a glance at that before nodding in understanding. The lift doors opened and they were met with a bunch of guns pointed at them. The Doctor raised his hands in a defensive manner and Evelyn was only able to put up one. They were herded down a hallway and into a large room. It had a dome like ceiling and was decorated in a painting that depicted the Christian god.

"Oh great, religion," Evelyn muttered.

The Doctor sent her a look and she quieted down. There was a throne sitting on a stage and she gained an unimpressed face as the person sitting there sat up straighter. It was a female gem dressed in the finest green silks that was close to clashing with its Sapphire composition. The woman looked at the two in slight boredom.

"Why have you two come here?" She asked, "Trespassing in this building is punishable by enslavement."

"We were curious as to why the locals seemed so scared of your men," The Doctor stated as he turned up the charm, "We decided to investigate."

"You brought an injured woman to investigate with you?" The woman questioned.

"More like a present," he replied, Evelyn looked at him in disbelief and he stopped himself from catching her eye.

"She's actually quite lovely," The woman muttered as one of the Simins pulled Evelyn away from him, "You have gained the right to exit without consequence."

"Thank you," He stated as he bowed.

He caught Evelyn's eye and noticed that she was frowning at him. He gave her a look and the frown smoothed out as he turned and headed through a hallway. He needed to work quickly. The woman on the throne waved her hand in a dismissive manner to the Simins before standing up.

"Walk with me," She ordered Evelyn.

She began to walk and Evelyn followed after with a quiet sigh. Once her arms were back in working order, she was going to smack the Doctor. If she remembered. He might do something to make up for this. She caught up with the woman and was surprised when her hand was grabbed and she was pulled into an embrace. Her face turned a bright red and she was surprised that a living gem gave off heat.

"My people are suffering," The Woman quietly stated in Evelyn's ear, "That man you're with can he help them?"

"I don't know, but I think he can," Evelyn muttered, "The Doctor's saved my life twice, so I'm giving him the benefit of the doubt."

The woman smiled and her lips grazed Evelyn's ear. She then pulled back from the embrace with a discreet nod. Evelyn then knew that this was all an act. A single glance above the woman's head showed her the multitude of cameras trained on them.

"You are a rather cute gift," The woman stated, it came out sounding more like a purr, "We must do something about this dress, it will not do to for a concubine."

"I don't have use of one of my arms," Evelyn quietly stated as she was pulled down the hallway.

"I have the perfect clothing for that," The woman responded as she opened the sapphire doors to a large ornate room.

"This is lovely," Evelyn remarked as she looked around the gold leafed, ruby walls.

The doors closed behind the two women and they sighed in slight relief. The woman let out a gentle hum and made Evelyn sit on the bed before turning towards a large dresser.

"Sorry about that comment earlier," The woman stated, "This room is the only one without a camera or recording device."

"It's all right," Evelyn smiled, "You are still far more charming than anyone I've ever been on a date with."

The woman let out a laugh at that. It was pleasant to Evelyn's ear and she smiled at the sound. The woman turned with a silk dress in her hands and Evelyn froze. It was silver and slightly see-through. The woman easily changed Evelyn into the dress and the red head was frozen in surprise.

"How'd you do that so fast?" Evelyn asked as her arm was gently put back in the sling and her coat.

"Years of practice," The woman admitted, pulling Evelyn's red hair back from her face and fixing it in place with a sapphire and titanium hair pin, "There that man would be an idiot not to notice this."

"He's a bit…odd," Evelyn admitted, "A bit arrogant, but he backs it up with his intelligence."

"You find that important in a person?" The woman asked.

"I-I don't know," Evelyn quietly admitted, "It is an attractive trait."

"Oh my, you have a type," The Woman teased, "That man, you didn't even know it."

"You and my sister would get along really well," Evelyn stated, "She also thinks I fancy him."

"Sounds like a smart woman," The woman stated, "Do you not know your own feelings?"

Evelyn began to pray to a higher power to get her out of this situation of talking about her feelings. She didn't want to think about anything happening with the Doctor. Different species after all, she didn't think a human could mix with what he was. He's probably left a few broken hearts behind. A man like him probably has a family. She let out a quiet yell when a door suddenly opened.

"You are so skittish," The woman commented as Evelyn hit the floor with a graceless thump, "Hello, Doctor is it?"

Evelyn let out a quiet groan as she pushed herself upright with her good arm. The Doctor actually looked relieved to see her unharmed. The woman smiled at him and he moved forward to help Evelyn up. She turned a light pink when he put his hands on her waist and picked her up. She was blocked from sight from the woman who was amused at the sight.

"This is happening a bit too often," Evelyn muttered as she settled on her feet, she then spoke up to him, "Did you find anything?"

"Yes, a drill that is attempting to go through the planet," He responded before turning towards the woman, "You hired the Simins to dig up a collapsed tunnel and they betrayed you, Queen Maril."

"Yes," The woman nodded, "I've been trying to get that drill shut down for a while now, if it continues it'll crack the planet core."

"How do you stop it?" Evelyn asked.

"There's a control room in the lower levels of the building," Maril informed them, "If you go through the same passages you just came out of, you'll reach it."

"Right," The Doctor stated, he grabbed a hold of Evelyn's hand.

"What about you?" Evelyn asked Maril.

"I'll be a distraction," She stated, "The Simins stop their patrols around the drill when I'm out in the open."

Evelyn made a face as the Doctor pulled her behind him. Maril waved to her and the door closed behind them. The light immediately dimmed down and she moved closer to the Doctor. He barely reacted to it as he went around a corner. It was a few minutes until they came across a metal door connected to a panel. She bumped into his back when he came to a sudden stop.

"Sorry," She apologized.

He waved off her apology and opened the door by means of his sonic screwdriver. The room was empty and mostly silent, save for the distant sounds of a drill. They entered the room and were welcomed to a rather cold climate. He moved around the controls for the drill and she watched him with an amused expression on her face. He really doesn't change all that much, new face and personality but same ticks and habits. He frowned and she moved to help. There was a slot for something long and skinny in the machine and it clicked for her. Something that Maril said,

"Try the hair pin," Evelyn stated, he looked towards her with a raised brow, "I'd ask what the worst that could happen, but it's something that might work."

"Stand still," He stated.

She did so and he pulled the long pin from her hair. She enjoyed the way her hair went to rest against the back of her neck, she was starting to feel a chill there. He placed the pin in the slot and it was quiet. The drill had stopped as soon as the pin was in. She let out a quiet chuckle.

"Such a simple solution," He stated, "But she couldn't get out of that room to do it."

He pulled out the sonic screwdriver and fixed the settings so that the drill would never start again. He then pulled the hair pin out and put it into his coat with his screwdriver and headed towards the door. Evelyn followed after and they began a mad dash towards the lift. They made it and were welcomed to a slow journey down. Evelyn let out a small cough as she attempted to catch her breath.

"You should get used to running," The Doctor stated.

"I'll probably get better at it when my side gets better," Evelyn stated as she took a deep breath, "I used to play football during my school years, wasn't that long ago for me."

"Really? Were you any good?" He asked.

"First place in the girls division," She replied, "Five years in a row."

The lift doors opened and he grabbed her hand to start a dash towards the doors. They made it with a few Simins shooting at them and a laughing Maril looking out the door to the throne room. They hit the outside and were momentarily blinded by the sun. The Doctor recovered faster than Evelyn and continued leading the way. He took them through the bazaar before ducking into the house he found her in earlier. They listened to the Simins pass by the house and eventually the sounds of Simins receded.

"That. was .brilliant," Evelyn informed him in a tired voice, "I could bloody kiss you."

He looked at her in surprise at those words. She didn't see it since she was peeking outside. He pulled out her hair pin and tapped her shoulder. She turned to look at him and he placed the pin in the fold of silk that made up the long sleeves of the dress. She gave him a thankful smile.

"I, well I should head back towards the future Tardis," She told him, "Hopefully it hasn't moved on me."

"I'll make sure to remember to leave it there for you," He promised, "Wouldn't do to leave you stranded."

"Thank you, Doctor," Evelyn stated, "I'll see you around."

He gave her his signature grin and nodded his head as she headed out of the house. She retraced her steps from earlier in the day and found herself back at the mountain and the Tardis. It took her a while to make it up the mountain, but eventually she made it. The Tardis doors opened for her and she headed in. She was both ready for a nap and a shower at that point. The present version of the Doctor was standing at the console with an apologetic expression on his face and she gave him a tired smile.

"Welcome back," The Doctor greeted.

"Glad to be back," She truthfully replied, "Mind if I take a quick nap?"

"Take all the time you need," He responded.

She smiled her thanks and headed off towards her room, slightly dragging her still slippered feet. He let an amused smile play in his face before it fell slightly. He had ran into the old woman who had given the necklace to Evelyn. Evelyn was important, but no one would tell him why. Even when he was his fourth face. He frowned at the fact that there was something he didn't know and pushed a lever down. He would eventually figure out why she was important in the future.


	5. Chapter 5

What _is_ the function of a rubber duck? -me watching the second Harry Potter movie at two in the morning. Also I saw a head cannon about the fourth Doctor and it makes an appearance in this chapter instead of him himself. Guess what it is, you'll either love it or hate it.

* * *

Chapter 5 _Two Trips_

* * *

Evelyn flexed the fingers on her left hand. It had been a week since her time on Polinski and the turquoise had grown exponentially after she finally had some rest. Even the stitches on her side were gone. She looked down towards her hand and gave a sad smile, she could move it and feel things again, but her right arm was still out of commission. Apparently larger areas took a lot longer. She couldn't wait until she was completely healed. She got up from her bed and stretched slightly and let out a groan.

"So where'd we stop today?" Evelyn asked the Tardis as she walked across the room and opened her closet which was filled with clothes that suited her needs, "Early sixties? Interesting choice."

She pulled one a collared black dress with a pleated skirt that ended just below her knees. She pulled on the dress shoes and checked herself in the mirror. She couldn't do much with her makeup or hair while she was still down an arm, but she looked presentable. That's all she cared about. She pulled her necklace out from under her clothes and turned to pull on her signature coat.

"Why the sixties?" She muttered in confusion as she headed out of her room.

She could think of quite a few things that happened during the sixties, civil rights, the JFK assassination, Martin Luther King Jr.'s assassination, the Beatles, and the space race. She blinked as she thought about something. There seemed to have been a lot of assassinations in the sixties. She turned a corner and found the room to the main console. The Doctor was working on something in the wiring of the Tardis. She headed towards him and smiled slightly at the sight of his legs hanging out of the grating. He sat up from the wiring at the sound of footsteps and got to his feet before noticing Evelyn.

"Right," He stated, "Nineteen sixty-three, the year the Beatles started getting popular and John F Kennedy stirred up the states with the problems he created during the Cold War."

"Sounds about right," She responded, "are we across the pond?"

"Yeah, look out and see," The Doctor stated.

She rolled her eyes at him and headed through the doors. A cold blast of air hit her face and she chuckled. It was a cold day, but people were walking around and talking to each other in excited voices. Americans, by the accents she could hear. The streets were clean and decorated. She knew that there had to be something important going on to garner this much décor. Americans went big or went home. This could only be one date and she sighed quietly.

"Not a bad day," The Doctor stated as he joined her, "A bit cold of course."

"It's the day John F Kennedy was shot," She replied, "randomizer?"

"Randomizer, but look at it this way," He stated, "You're being a part of history."

She let out a low chuckle at that and accepted the hand he held out. She was guessing that he didn't want her to get lost again. She didn't think she'd run into his past self again. Not at this juncture at least. They made their way through the crowds of people talking and throwing confetti. It started to get warmer as they traveled deeper into the crowd. They ended up pretty close to the street and could see the book deposit building where the assassin would be.

"It's amazing what humans can do," The Doctor stated as he looked at the crowd of people, "You lot end up voting for someone charismatic and then someone goes and kills them."

"It's a bit like what happened to John Lennon," Evelyn stated, "One person read a book and decided to kill a man, the human mind is a strange thing."

He gave a nod of agreement as the crowd began to cheer. The Kennedy's were making their way down the street in a lovely convertible. They came down the road way and were passing the two time travelers when it happened. A shot rang out and John's head snapped forward and his wife let out a scream.

"Doctor," Evelyn stated, "Something's not right, with the way his head just exploded it seems like the bullet came from in front of him, not behind."

"You've seen a part of the debate that comes from this day," He responded as the crowd of people began to flee and the police began to filter people out of the area, "one of the secret security guards guns went off when they dropped it after the first shot. No one knows for sure which bullet killed the man."

"Pretty sure it was the one to the head," She muttered as the presidents convertible shot off towards the nearest hospital, "But what do I know about ballistics."

He gave a smirk at that and began to drag her back towards the Tardis. She wondered where else they were going to go since this trip turned out to be a rather short one. They entered the Tardis and he began to move around the main console. He was pulling levers and sent her a manic grin over the console as she pulled a lever to help out.

"I hear that in two years something amazing happens," He stated.

"Oh really?" she teased, "Guess we'll have to see what it is then."

The Tardis let out a loud wheeze as they landed and jolted to the side. It started to tilt even more and Evelyn leaned forward to make sure she wouldn't fall. The Doctor let out a grunt as he hit the main console.

"Pull the lever to your right," The Doctor stated pointing towards a blue lever, "The blue one."

"Got it," Evelyn stated and she pulled it.

The Tardis leveled out and the two straightened up as everything righted itself. Evelyn let out a quiet laugh and the Doctor joined her, his grumpy exterior cracked by a smile. All he needed was someone who he knew, but, his face fell and returned to a grumpy expression, she didn't really know him. He knew that would change, and, from he could remember, it would be soon.

"You all right there?" She asked.

"Fine," He replied as he crossed his arms across his chest, "Outside those doors is the year nineteen sixty-five, and a UFO was just sighted over a little town in the California desert."

"Lovely, time for investigation?" She asked.

"Always," He replied.

They headed out of the Tardis and into a desert covered in bushes and brambles. It was windy and Evelyn immediately put her hand down on her skirt so it wouldn't blow upwards. Wasn't much she could do about the hair blinding her. She wondered if it was always this windy.

"Welcome to Joshua Tree National Park," He stated, "The sighting happened a few night ago, but apparently they happen again tonight."

"That's what, in a few hours?" She asked, "y'mind if I draw the landscape during that time?"

He looked at her in surprise and noticed how she was looking at the surrounding environment. It was with an artists eye. He leaned against the Tardis as she looked back to him. He gave her a nod and she grinned at him before rushing back inside the Tardis and re-emerging within seconds with a bag slung over her shoulder. He was amused at the fact that it took the prospect of drawing for her to not get lost in the Tardis. She took a seat on a nearby rock and took out a sketchbook from the bag and placed it in her lap. He moved from his spot and headed back into the Tardis to find something to do while he waited. He got the time a bit wrong, but wasn't going to admit it.

He came back out with a book in his hand. _Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy_, one of his fourth's faces favorite books. He took a seat on a rock as well and cracked open the novel while the scratching of a pen came from Evelyn's direction. Time passed them by with relative ease and he finished the novel within an hour. He closed it and turned to see how she was doing. She was bent over her sketchbook with one arm not even moving and a turquoise colored hand moving a pencil across the paper with an ease that came from years of practice. He got up from his rock to see what she was working on. There on the tan colored pages of the sketchbook was the landscape before them in high detail.

"How long have you been drawing for?" The Doctor asked her.

"Since I was very little," Evelyn answered, "The child psychiatrist told me to draw what I dreamed and I found a love for it."

"Psychiatrist?" He asked.

"Yeah," She answered, "I used to have some of the worst nightmares as a kid, drawing them out actually helped stop them."

"Have you had anymore?" He asked.

"No," She replied, "They stoped when I hit seventh year."

He pulled away from that and just watched her work on her drawing. She seemed to use cross hatching and hatching to get shading and detail down. They stayed like that until the sun started to go down and the light dimmed. He jumped up to his feet and rubbed his hands together as she put her supplies into the bag and tossed it back into the Tardis.

"Just a couple of minutes," He stated.

"Are these aliens dangerous?" She asked.

"I don't know," He replied.

"How come I didn't grow up hearing about this event?" She questioned.

"Time is in flux, it can be rewritten in seconds," He replied.

She accepted that answer and turned her eyes to the sky. She had lived in an area with light pollution for so long that seeing it become speckled with stars brought a smile to her face. It grew as the sky grew darker and the Milky Way was shown to her. The Doctor looked over and saw that smile and decided that he needed to show her more of the universe. He could take her to see the Andromeda Galaxy before it conjoined with the Milky Way and became the Omega Galaxy.

"Is that a spaceship?" She asked as she squinted at something.

He looked towards the sky and gave a grin. There it was. A small spaceship flying about in the sky. It was round and created a lot of light in the surrounding area. He waved up at it and Evelyn slowly joined him.

"Martians," He quietly stated, "They come down every so often."

"I thought Mars was uninhabited," She muttered.

"It is now, these lot come from a few thousand years in the past," He informed her, "They have a very long life span for an alien species."

"You do as well," She pointed out.

He hummed in response to that and she spared him a glance. He looked lonely and she couldn't help but know what that felt like. It was something she felt back when she was a little kid growing up. She looked back towards the Martian ship and watched as they flew the ship around in a graceful pattern. It was like they were dancing in the sky.

The surrounding area turned a deep red and the Doctor looked around for the source. He found it in the form of a large ship heading towards the Martians. Evelyn grabbed his hand and he looked at her in surprise. She gave him an amused look as she tugged on his hand.

"A retreat seems to be in order," She stated.

The two took off and ran back into the Tardis. The doors had just closed when the Tardis lurched forward. The Doctor and Evelyn grabbed onto the railing as the Tardis spun around, torn from its original spot. It hit the ground three times with three large thumps until hitting one last time. It landed on its side and the two were dangling from the railing.

"What kind of ship was that?" Evelyn asked as she tried to keep a hold on the railing.

"No clue," He replied, "Whoever it is has some serious weaponry for this time."

"What do they have against the Martians?" She asked.

"Possible transgressions from the Martians," He stated, "This is something completely new, nine hundred years and something new."

"Oh, lovely," She grunted before letting out a yelp as her grip slipped and started falling.

The Tardis made a sound of alarm and made sure the door to her innards opened and shuffled through the rooms to find one with something that wouldn't hurt the woman. Evelyn fell through one door before falling into another one. One that was filled with Pokémon plushies of all things.

"Evie?!" The Doctor called in a panicked tone.

"I'm all right!" She called back, "I was saved by the multitude of Pokémon plushies, oh god some of these are so cute."

He made a face at that and then remembered the fact this his fourth self had a love for strange objects and Pokémon had caught his attention during a trip to the late ninety-nineties . The Tardis made a wise choice in rooms, she could've chosen the pool. Evelyn would've had a fun time stuck in a pool for an unknown amount of time.

"I think I'm going to be stuck in this room until the Tardis is upright again," Came Evelyn's voice, "How are you hanging on?!"

He gave a sarcastic laugh at that and pulled himself up onto the railing. His present self was stronger than usual. His fourth was similar in that aspect now that he thought about it. The hum in the air was frantic and filled with static and he knew that something had happened outside.

The Tardis righted itself and he was flung to the floor and Evelyn slid through the door with a large Pikachu plush following after her. He jumped to his feet and stumbled slightly as Evelyn picked up the Pikachu and gave it a hug before getting up. She had a soft spot for Pokémon, especially the mascot.

The Doctor was already at the main console and looking at the monitor. She quickly joined him. It was dark but every so often a streak of light would move near the Tardis. She flinched at the sight of a small creature that was very similar to a Dinosaur but covered in feathers.

"Was that a Dinosaur?" She asked.

"A velociraptor to be exact," He responded, "This is a breeding ship."

"That's concerning," She stated, "D'you think they recognized _your _ship?"

He was quiet for a few seconds at that. It had crossed his mind, but he hadn't wanted to think about it. These kinds of ships use something similar to what his people had created. The gene-loom, something he came from and his family had come from. How this ship came upon one he could only imagine. Anything from stealing from his people or others who had the same technology.

"The universe is infinite," He stated, "Anything can happen."

She looked at him in surprise and took a seat on the pilot seat next to the main console. They were in a bad position. She knew it, and was actually grateful that the Doctor hadn't said anything about it. He could probably get past a dinosaur, she couldn't. She brought her hand up and rested it against her chin as she thought. She couldn't think of a way out of the situation.

"Is there anything we can do?" She finally asked.

"You won't like it," He stated.

"Try me," She responded.

"I have to make contact with the owner of the ship," He informed her, "It'll be dangerous."

"Do it," She stated, "it's the only way out of here."

He looked at her in surprise and she smiled at him. He turned to the console and began to look for a signal that belonged to the ship. He filtered through them until one stood out and he pulled it up. It took a few seconds until the figure of a humanoid filled the screen. Body of a man but with an incredibly long neck.

"So you are the one that I picked up," The creature stated, female voice, "What matter of species are you?"

"Not one of importance," The Doctor replied.

"Really?" The Creature drawled, "Because that ship is one used by Time Lords."

The Doctor almost froze at that and Evelyn discreetly grabbed his hand. He relaxed at her silent support and the creature turned towards her. It's bug like green eyes filled the screen and she kept her spot next to the Doctor. She got the feeling that it was looking at her, but not at the same time.

"Now that is a rare find," The Creature stated, "Wherever did you find a specimen still alive?"

"What are you talking about?" Evelyn asked.

"It's better you not know," The creature sniffed.

The Doctor knew what was being talked about and he slowly shuffled his feet to the point where Evelyn was hidden behind him. It was a familiar stance for him to take when it came to aliens pointing her out. It was her eyes that gave her away. Not the psychic abilities, but the eyes. They always recognized the eyes.

"Fine I will take you up here to talk," The creature informed the Doctor, "But _she_ stays in there."

"I accept your terms," The Doctor stated.

"Then the velociraptors will be called off," The Creature waved its hand in a flamboyant manner, "head to the lift and ride it to the top floor."

The transmission stopped and they were welcomed with a dark screen. The Doctor stood up and Evelyn watched as he headed towards the Tardis doors.

"Good luck," She called as his hand neared the knob.

He nodded at that and exited the Tardis. The doors closed and she heard a sound that notified her that the doors were locked. She sighed at that and headed towards the large Pikachu. She picked it up and decided that she was commandeering it for something to sleep with at night. The Tardis seemed to relax a bit after what had happened.

Once the Pikachu was situated in her room Evelyn took the time to explore the Tardis a bit more. It was going to take the Doctor a while to come back and she decided to make the most of it. Through her exploration she found the pool and library. She even found a small room that seemed to be an office of sorts. She wasn't too worried about finding something she wasn't supposed to read, the Tardis would make sure she didn't ruin the flux of time.

A drawer opened on the desk in the room just as she was closing the door to the office. She sighed and opened the door the rest of the way. She walked in and headed towards the open drawer and saw a small, single piece of paper sitting there innocently. She picked it up and looked at it. It was completely blank and she flipped it around to see if anything was even written on it. Nothing. She was putting it back when letters were slowly written on it.

**This is Psychic paper, doesn't work on people with abilities. They can, however, use it to receive messages themselves and make other people see what they want. Use it well. X **

She wondered who she knew that would've signed a letter with a kiss. She wondered if this was something the Tardis was doing, she was highly flattered no matter who it was from. The drawer closed and she put the paper in the pocket of her dress while making a mental note to take it out of there before putting away the dress. Her mind turned to the Doctor and she started to worry about him. She headed back to the main console room to sit in the pilot seat and wait for him to come back.

The Doctor was having an interesting time making his way towards the owner of the ship. The lift was playing that elevator music that wouldn't be misplaced on Earth. He crossed his arms across his chest and stared ahead at the metal doors to the lift. He needed to figure out a way to talk out of this situation. A breeder wouldn't let either of them go. A time lord and a human with untrained psychic abilities? The breeder would be an idiot to let the two of them go without a fight.

He was called out of his thoughts when the doors to the lift opened and he was welcomed to the sight of a long dinner table filled with food. He sighed and wondered what the breeder was playing at. The breeder in question was sitting at the head of the table with a large, toothy smile on their face. They lifted a hand up and motioned towards the chair at the end of the table next to the lift.

"Why don't you join me?" The Breeder stated.

The Doctor sat down in the seat, but kept his arms crossed. He wouldn't touch the food since he didn't know if something had been put in it. Anything from a pheromone convertor to a sex drive stimulant. Sometimes he wondered about the ingenuity of other species when they came up with things like that, then again he couldn't really talk. His people had the loom created just to have kids.

"It's been a very long time since I had one of your kind at my table," The Breeder commented, "He didn't eat the food either."

"Sounds clever," The Doctor stated, the Breeder chuckled.

"Much like you," They commented, "And that woman you are with."

"I thought we would leave her out of this conversation," The Doctor stated.

"It's hard not to bring her up," The Breeder stated, "How many humans have such eyes like hers, you've wondered it yourself."

"Grey eyes are rare for a human, but they do have them," The Doctor informed the Breeder.

The Breeder waved off those words and picked up a glass of wine with a third arm. The Doctor then realized what the Breeder was. A Krillitane. One that seemed to have gone off on its own, something he was all too familiar with.

"Why do you travel with her?" The Krillitane asked, "I'm prone to curiosity, after all she is a wonderful catch if not for her looks."

"I'm rather fond of her," The Doctor stated in a slightly defensive way.

He had known her for longer than she knew him. His fourth self was highly…fond of her, and so was he. He had been for the longest time. He wouldn't put her in danger unless there was no other choice. Letting the Krillitane anywhere near her was not going to happen. At all.

"It seems more than fondness," the Krillitane pointed out, "Your people thought humans as a lower life form, yet here you are. Traveling with humans, Doctor."

"So you do know me," He commented as he leaned back in the chair.

"I know the stories," The Krillitane responded, "The Doctor and his box traveling across time and space with a human companion at his side, but sometimes it was a metal dog or another time lady."

The Doctor clenched his jaw at that and schooled his expression into one of calm. He didn't need to get angry or aggressive, he needed to keep a calm head. The Krillitane wanted something, and he wasn't completely sure what it was, but he had some theories. He didn't like any of them.

"What is it that you want?" He finally asked.

"Why were you watching the Martians?" The Krillitane asked, "They are in a war with my people at the moment and any ally must be captured."

"We heard reports that there was some kind of alien activity going on," He replied, "Considering that this is a category five planet I was going to tell them to shunt off."

"The same thing you were going to tell me," The Krillitane smiled, "Mirroks, they have quite a brain on them."

"You must leave," Doctor stated, "This puny little planet hasn't had any time to grow."

"I'm not interested in this planet," The Krillitane rolled its eyes, "Others of my kind might be, but I am not."

"Then why are we here?" He pressed.

"I was mildly curious about the Doctor," The Krillitane answered, "I was told about you by another Time Lord, you are considered a failure by your people, yet one of the smartest creatures in the universe. My curiosity has been satisfied."

The Doctor remained seated. There was an expression on the Krillitanes face that made him cautious. He didn't like it. He didn't trust it.

"You are free to leave," The Krillitane told him, "Just be sure not to be in the presence of any Martians."

The Doctor gave a stiff nod and stood up from the chair. He headed back to the lift and the last thing he saw as the doors closed, was the Krillitane with a wide grin on its face. He really didn't like it. The lift headed back down, the music was starting to get on his nerves, and he began to impatiently tap one of his feet. Eventually the lift stopped on the floor with the velociraptors and he looked around for them. They were nowhere to be seen and he made a quick run to the Tardis. He unlocked the doors and headed in.

"Everything go okay?" Evelyn asked him.

"It went peacefully," He replied as he walked up to the main console and pulled a lever, "It was a rouge Krillitane, it a species that conquer other species and takes the best part of them."

"That explains the mismatched look," She muttered as the Tardis jolted to life and began to vibrate as they traveled through the time vortex, "Why'd it shoot down the Martians?"

"The two are at war," He replied, "They thought we were on the sides of the Martians, it's a capture or kill situation."

"We got lucky," She muttered, "They recognized you."

He didn't give a response to that and she gave him a quiet good night and headed off to her room to sleep. The sixties had been fun. Is what she would like to have said, but watching a presidents head get shot was not something she found entertaining. Not even the Krillitane. She found danger in every corner with the Doctor and that worried her. She may have stated that she liked it back in Polinski, but that was with a different version of the Doctor. Granted she knew that they were the same man, but she still couldn't help but compare the two versions she knew.

She entered her room and headed towards the bed and flopped onto it. She turned her attention towards the sketchbook that was laying innocently on the bedside table. She was back to drawing her dreams and her face grew a light pink as she realized that a few of those pages were filled with drawings of the Doctor both present and past, but mainly his past self.

"Charming git," She groaned before burying her face in her pillow.

She needed to sleep to give some form of closure for a day. It was hard to tell time when in the Tardis, she just guessed that a whole week had passed since she began to travel with the Doctor. She closed her eyes and forced herself to sleep. She really needed to.


	6. Chapter 6

I will admit, I am very tired. It's my secret, I'm always very tired. I get plenty of sleep I just don't sleep well, ah that's life I suppose. I also wrote this when I was on Benadryl so even I kinda went **TF** at this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6 _Titanic_

* * *

Evelyn stared at the lavender dress in front of her. It looked like something that crawled out of James Cameron's _Titanic_ and she didn't know how to feel about it. It was lovely, but very impractical since it pinched at the waist. It was attempting to give her a figure she didn't have. The corset wasn't as bad as people claimed, it was actually quite comfortable as long as she didn't lace it too tightly. She was glad she was somewhat flexible in the shoulders. Otherwise she'd have to had asked the Doctor for help and she wasn't brave enough to do that. She pulled on the dress, even buttoned up the front of it and wondered where the Doctor even got such a high class dress from. Where'd he even get any of his clothes? She shook her head since that was definitely a train of thought for another time. She made a face as she pulled on a small bag to hold her sketchbook and some pencils.

She grabbed a pair of gloves and put them on her hands. It covered up the purple skin that remained on her right arm and hid the turquoise as well. She had some movement back in her left hand but not much in the actual shoulder or arm. She pulled on a pair of Victorian boots, pulled her hair into an elegant bun and pulled her hair pin into it, she plopped a floppy hat on her head that came from the nineteen tens and headed out of her room. After giving a small wave to the Pikachu that proudly sat on her bed. She headed through the hallways, being around the Doctor seemed to have helped with her sense of direction, and walked into the main console.

"Perfect dress for the place we landed," The Doctor commented as he pulled on a suit jacket.

"Must be, even you're dressed up," Evelyn pointed out, "You look handsome…for an alien."

He looked down at his clothes. He then looked up at her and noted her large grin. She finally got back at him for all those cracks at how she looked nice if only for a human. Her grin fell for a few minutes as her face turned a light pink and she bit her lower lip. He grinned at her and headed out of the Tardis doors first. She quickly followed after him and was welcomed to the smell of an ocean breeze. And the sight of four large gold and black smokestacks keyed her into where and when she was.

"Is this The Titanic?" She asked.

"Welcome to the year nineteen twelve on April eleventh," The Doctor stated, "the maiden voyage of the Titanic."

"Brilliant," Evelyn stated as she moved towards the railing of the ship and looked down at the ocean below.

She put a hand up to stop her hat from blowing off her head at the ocean breeze that came from the Titanic moving. A dolphin swam near the side of the ship and jumped out of the water and she smiled at that. The Doctor watched for a few second before noting that an officer was walking towards them. He dug in his pockets for his psychic paper and pulled it out.

"Where did you two come from?" The officer asked.

"We're passengers," The Doctor stated as he handed over the psychic paper, "You might've missed us."

"This checks out," the Officer replied looking at the psychic paper and seeing a pair of tickets for a first class room that was empty, "I'll show you two to your room."

The Doctor smiled as the paper was handed back to him. The officer turned and he quickly locked the doors to the Tardis before getting Evelyn's attention. She looked towards him and he offered his arm. She took it and they began to follow after the Officer. They passed by people who were dressed as nicely or even far more extravagant then they. They even walked people who had pure breed dogs and were walking them around as if it was some kind of show. Evelyn didn't really like the look of a few people in first class, they looked as if they were constantly judging you. The Officer stopped at an ornate wood door and opened it for them.

"Here you are," He told them, "Please remember that if anything goes missing from the rooms you will be held accountable unless it is personal property. Have a nice day."

He walked off and the two time travelers headed into the room and closed the doors behind them. Evelyn looked around with raised brows and pulled her hat off. The entire room was decorated in rich colors and decorations. Small statues and beautiful paintings filled the room.

"This is a bit posh," She commented, "Looks like the living room my mum wanted when I was a kid."

"First class gets you access to just about anywhere," The Doctor told her.

"Just give me a heads up if you go swanning off on me," She told him, "All right? I don't want to look stupid by having a one way conversation."

He let out a short chuckle at that. Leave it to her. He didn't mind it, it just showed that not much had changed when she got a bit older. She did look the same, save for the darker, longer hair.

"Right," He stated.

She smiled at him and headed towards a port hole to look outside at the ocean. It was beautiful. She had never traveled much before meeting the Doctor, the farthest she had gone was Scotland and Ireland to draw some of the castles for a final in one of her classes, and the fact that she was now on the Atlantic in a ship that was going to sink in a few days was amazing. Not the ship sinking point, but other than that it caused her some excitement. She wanted to go explore the ship, but knew that could be a horrible thing to do alone.

"Go be a tourist," The Doctor stated as if he had read her mind, "You have a few days before it goes pear shaped."

"You really don't like pears do you?" She laughed.

"Oi, the consistency is horrible, it's all mushy," He complained.

"Some people can say that about Bananas," she teased before she headed out of the room.

He shook his head at her and then sighed when the door closed. He was running through two of his previous time lines. He'd been here twice before once as his fourth face and the other as this current face helping a family back in England. His fourth face was trying to figure out if it was an iceberg responsible for causing the ship to sink or if it had been something else. It had been an enlightening time after he had been on Skaro. He would never admit, especially that face, that he had thought about Evelyn while he was traveling. She had popped up in his life and he had gotten intrigued, that dress on Polinski hadn't helped with his thoughts either. He was over four hundred years old, he didn't want to have the mind of a school boy.

He shook himself from those thoughts and turned towards a couch and sat down. As long as he stuck to certain areas he'd be fine. It was either that or heading back to the Tardis and performing some maintenance. He actually liked the sound of that.

Evelyn was having a fun time trying to figure out where the hell she was going. Her hat was back on her head and it helped to hide her expression as she passed by the different passengers. She hadn't realized that people were far more…snobbish in this time than her own. She was so far in her mind that she hadn't realized that she ran into someone.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry," She started apologizing as she steadied them on their feet, "I wasn't paying attention…you look like you just crawled out of the late seventies early eighties at the latest."

The brunette she had ran into froze at that and Evelyn smiled at her. Leave it to the Doctor to travel with other pretty girls. She was ignoring the slight jealousy that rose up at the thought of being just another in a long line. It wasn't the time to be petty. What else did she expect with a man as old as him.

"Evelyn Noble, nice to meet you," she introduced.

"Sarah Jane Smith, nice to meet you as well," The brunette stated with a small smile, "Are you a time lord as well?"

"I'm traveling with a future version of the Doctor," Evelyn admitted, "What about you? You with the Doctor with the lovely head of curls?"

"You've met him?" Sarah Jane asked.

"A couple of times, he saved my life," Evelyn admitted, "I believe we are being watched, want to get some lunch?"

Sarah Jane looked at the red head in surprise before nodding and following after her. A few of the workers nodded at them pleasantly as they opened the glass doors to the dining area. They took a table that was in a secluded corner that overlooked the deck outside. Tea and sandwiches were served to them and Evelyn thanked the waiter.

"Why'd you start to travel with the Doctor?" Sarah Jane asked her.

"Because of this," Evelyn stated as she pulled out her sketchbook from her bag, "I've been dreaming about alien planets for as long as I can remember. I wanted to see them in person."

Sarah Jane opened the sketchbook and began to flip through it. Black and white drawings mingled with colored drawings. She recognized some of the planets that were depicted in the drawings. She recognized Skaro with slight ease and a shiver went down her spine at the memory of the Daleks. She closed the sketchbook and handed it back before grabbing her cup of tea.

"Does he still stroke parts of the Tardis?" She asked.

"I've only caught him once or twice but it's so awkward when I walk in on him doing it," Evelyn admitted, "Does he look at you as if your stupid when he talks ninety miles an hour?"

"Yes, I'm glad I'm not the only one to notice that," Sarah Jane grinned, liking the red head more and more.

They both started to chuckle and that drew some attention to them. Evelyn gained a pink dusting on her cheeks at some of the looks and Sarah Jane just grinned. It was nice to finally meet someone that understood what it was like to travel with the Doctor. She looked up towards the doors and smiled slightly, speak of the Devil and he shall appear. She gave Evelyn a slight nudge with her foot and motioned towards the doors. The redhead looked towards them and then made a face that showed she was trying not to laugh.

"Oh, Evelyn you're here," The Doctor commented as he walked up to the table.

"Yes, Sarah Jane and I were having a lovely cup of tea and swapping stories," Evelyn stated, Sarah Jane gave a grin at that and picked up her tea, "Do join us, Doctor."

He eyed her slightly before sitting down between the two of them. A waiter came by and gave him a cup of tea and he added two sugars to it. That was something that Evelyn made sure to remember.

"What are you doing on the ship?" The Doctor finally asked.

"I don't know," Evelyn replied with a shrug, "I was given instructions to be a tourist, so I'm just following them."

Sarah Jane sent the Doctor a look at those words. The future Doctor sounded rather grumpy, she wondered what could cause him to be like that. She then looked towards Evelyn who shrugged. She didn't know either, she rather enjoyed the unpredictable nature of the Doctor. She found that she liked being kept on her toes.

"What are you lot going on the ship?" Evelyn asked, "D'you think that aliens had something to do with it sinking."

The Doctor smiled at that. A ripe imagination that was ready to believe just about anything or guess. She had guessed it correctly, and she knew that he knew that she had guessed. She picked up her cup of tea and hid behind it.

"That's precisely what he thinks," Sarah Jane confirmed.

"You never know," The Doctor stated and the two women shared a look.

They decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and go along with it. Tea was enjoyed by the three and Evelyn took her leave. She needed to find something to do. She wasn't going to get involved in Sarah Janes adventure unless she had to, it wouldn't be right. Something happened between those two at some point and she could tell. She didn't want to be the cause of that something. She headed back to the future Tardis, and greeted the Doctor. He peeked out from one of the gratings and gave her a grin in greeting before heading back under. He had barely been down there when she came back with a leather bag on her shoulder and a pad of watercolor paper under her arm.

"So, Aliens?" She asked as she bent over and peered into the open panel.

"I'm not spoiling it for you," He automatically replied.

"I wasn't expecting you to," She chuckled, "Will you be okay in here?"

He stopped in his actions of moving a blue wire and looked at her. She looked uncomfortable at the thought of leaving him by himself and he felt touched. That would never change. It was like the idea of him alone bothered her.

"I'll be fine," He told her, "You just take care not to get hurt, knowing you that's almost a guarantee."

"Donna used to say I was a magnet for scrapes and cuts," She joked before giving him a small salute.

He rolled his eyes slightly and she grinned as she headed out of the door. He knew she was going to paint. It was her life's work and he wasn't going to discourage it. Most of the best people he knew were artist, Davinci could drink him under a table any day of the week. He made a mental note to get the two of them in a room together, they'd trade art tips and secrets within seconds. He grinned at that thought and finished moving the blue wire.

Evelyn walked down the first class deck and looked at an area to sit in to paint. There were a few wicker chairs and she moved one at an angle so it would be easier to see people and the ship. She sat down and pulled out her water colors, a closed jar full of clean water, a rag to clean her brushes, and a few brushes with varying tips. She opened her pad of water color paper and began to paint the deck itself, a few of the passengers were leaning against the railing and enjoying the breeze. They made it into the painting, no faces since she was going for a sketchy look, and so did the dogs next to them.

She was painting for a half an hour when someone walked up behind her and peered over her shoulder. In her peripheral she caught the head of curly hair and the scarf and relaxed a bit. It was just the Doctor, not much to worry about there. Unless he was going to yell at her, which she hoped he wouldn't.

"Hello, Doctor," She greeted as she cleaned her brush and went for a different color.

"Why don't you put some paintings like this in museums?" He asked her and she blinked at the question.

"My teachers always told me they were no good and to stick to my acrylics and oils," She shrugged, "I guess their words got to me."

"Which do you enjoy more?" He asked.

"Watercolor," She admitted, "They always have a light feel to them compared to my oils."

It was quiet as he watched her continue to paint. Eventually she cleaned her brush and closed the jar lid. The water inside had turned a dull brown and she placed it back in her bag. The rest of her supplies followed and she stretched slightly to stop her back from hurting from being hunched over for so long.

"What brings you to first class?" She asked as she tilted her head to look up at him from under the brim of her hat.

"Investigation," He replied, "Let me guess first class passenger?"

"Yeah," She shrugged, "Gets me access anywhere, well just about."

She made a face at that. He felt as though she was quoting himself to him. She looked towards the ocean and gained a slightly wistful expression on her face. Something about the ocean was starting to make her nostalgic which was weird since she had no memories of the ocean being important to her childhood.

"Have you tried checking the cargo hold?" She asked him, "if anything was to be hidden in this ship it would be in there."

"Couldn't get past the engineers and engine workers," He admitted.

"One of the few times I think that Psychic paper should be used," She teased.

He grinned at that and held out a hand to her. She was slightly uncertain about taking his hand, but eventually put her hand into his. She had no idea where Sarah Jane was, but she hoped that the brunette was all right. She really, really didn't want to intrude if their adventure, but she also wanted to join in. It was easy to see what won in the end as the Doctor walked with her to a lift. They headed down to third class, the lift operator looking at Evelyn in surprise due to how she was dressed.

"You sure you want to get that dress dirty?" The Doctor asked as they stepped out of the lift.

"It'll wash, besides I'm an artist I'm used to stained clothing at this point," Evelyn replied with a teasing smile.

They headed towards the crew passageway and quickly made their way down the ladder to the engine room. The first thing Evelyn noticed was how smoky it was and she gave a small cough as a worker finally noticed them. He squared up his shoulders and she knew that if fist were going to be thrown the Doctor would be taken down by a man like that. The Doctor moved in front of her and she grabbed a hold of his tan coat.

"What are you two doin' down 'ere?" The man asked in a heavy cockney accent.

"I'm a luggage inspector," The Doctor replied as he pulled out his psychic paper, "I was told to make sure everything was in order, Miss Noble here is a first class passenger who's luggage was lost."

"I'd rather come down here and find it then make a fuss for anyone," Evelyn added as she shyly peeked around the Doctor.

"Right," The Worker stated, his cheeks a bit red under the coal dust on his face, "You go and see if you can find the missing luggage, we'll pay you no mind."

"Thank you," She smiled sweetly at him and the Doctor lead her to the cargo hold.

The doors closed behind them and they were welcomed to moderate silence after the loud environment that was the engine room. Evelyn looked around in slight amazement at all the cargo they were able to store in the Titanic. Anything from crates to cars were stored in the room. She turned to the Doctor and sent him a look.

"Never knew I disliked being called miss until today," She commented, "Nice to know."

"It was the right terminology," He retorted.

"Yes, well," She started before making a face, "I rather like you calling me by my first name, I think we're friends enough for that at this point."

"What was wrong with Miss Noble?" He asked.

"Makes me think of my mum and I really don't want to think about her," She replied as she began to move forward in the cargo hold, her hand gently slipping from his.

"Has she done something wrong?" He asked.

"She's told me and my sister multiple times that we won't amount to much," She commented, "That a man won't want us if we have a career and ,my personal favorite, temps are only practice for unmarried men."

"I get the gist," He stated as he held up a hand to calm her down, she got genuinely upset by things her mother told her a year ago, "She sound horrible."

"It's why I'm glad I have Gramps and my Sister behind me at whatever I do," She replied after taking a deep breath to calm down, "I'd do the same for them, the three of us are each other's crutch in a manner of speaking."

It explained why she was extremely proud of her Gramps. He watched as she looked at a few of the cars and moved around them with a small smile on her face. He wondered if traveling with him, at least his future face, was a way to break free of her mother's harmful words. She turned a corner and he lost sight of her. He walked forward to find her and noted that he couldn't.

As soon as Evelyn turned a corner she heard a shuffling sound behind her and she swiveled on her heel to confront what it was. Crates. Nothing but a bunch of stacked crates. Her throat constricted slightly as the lights in the ceiling began to flicker before turning off completely. She let out a tiny squeak when something brushed past her leg. She scrambled back until her back hit hard wood. She couldn't think or function in the dark.

"Evelyn!" The Doctors voice called for her, but she couldn't even muster up the courage to call back.

A loud hiss echoed in the air around her before something scaled began traveling up her leg. It was something snake-like, but she didn't know what exactly. Something brushed up against her face and she barely kept in a whimper, only a small sound came out. A distant buzzing filled the air and the next thing she knew the lights were back on and she could see what was in front or her.

A large four headed snake stood in front of her with black scales and red eyes. One of its heads was right next to hers and attempting to figure out what she was, while the tail began to wrap around her waist. It was starting to constrict.

"Evelyn!" The Doctor called again.

"Doctor!" She called back.

The sound of rushing footsteps filled the cargo hold and eventually the Doctor came around the corner where she was. Two of the snakes heads moved to look at him and he stopped in his tracks. He knew what kind of snake this was, and knew what it was used for. Of course it went after her, it was one of those genetically engineered animals that had one purpose. A purpose that had been inspired by something called _Hentai_. He regretted ever looking up what that was.

"Evelyn," He stated and she looked at him as the second head nudged at one of her legs, "Do you have an idea of what _Hentai _is?"

"Humans made a living sex monster," She stated, "Didn't they?"

"They did," He replied.

"How do we stop it?" She questioned, "I'd rather my first time not be with a snake."

"Well, I've only heard about these in passing," He replied, not commenting on her last part, "But, apparently, if you hit their nose, they should leave you alone."

"Right," She muttered before lightly slapping the nose of a head that had begun to muzzle against her neck.

She was released by the snake and it began to slither away from the two. She let out a small shudder of disgust at the idea of a human creating a creature just for sex. She would never understand other people. She really wouldn't.

"Are you all right?" The Doctor asked, moving towards her.

"Yeah, I was just groped by a four headed snake," She replied, "I'm pretty sure that won't be the weirdest thing I experience with you."

"Humans are still one of the strangest species I'll ever meet," he admitted, "You lot get used to weird things and learn to adapt."

"Was it the Japanese who engineered those snakes?" She asked.

"Yes," He confirmed, "At least what they become, the Great Empire Of Yamamoto in the year fifty sixty-five."

"Gotta love the Japanese," She chuckled, "They live in a whole different universe all together."

He smiled at that and began to lead her towards the cars again. He had grabbed a hold of her hand and he could feel her shaking. She may be able to joke about it, but she was genuinely shaken up about the whole ordeal. He had a hunch it wasn't the snake that had shaken her, but played a part in it.

"What's scared you so much?" He asked her.

"It's going to sound extremely childish," she muttered in response.

"Try me," He gave her a look and she flushed uncomfortably.

"Back when I was a kid, a really little kid around four, I would have trouble falling asleep," She admitted, "My mum didn't believe in having a night light so I would be stuck staring into the pitch black of my room and having audio hallucinations."

"You don't seem the type," He told her.

"Usually when people have them it's stuff like having their names called in a familiar voice, but I never recognized the voice telling me that _he is waiting_ and other tosh like that," She continued before giving a light shudder at the memory, "I had to go to a therapist for a year and they diagnosed me with an extreme fear of the dark."

"Nyctophobia," He commented, "Quite a few adults have it, it's nothing to be ashamed of."

She looked at him and gave him a thankful smile. He was looking forward and she gently squeezed his hand as thanks. His fingers tightened around her in response. Her phobia was one of the things her mum had picked at before she went to university. She couldn't help but appreciate the Doctor at how at one moment he could pick at humans but then be understanding of someone's fears. It also made sense as to why the Tardis kept her room illuminated when she slept. It was like having a night light in the room.

They ended up back at the cars and Evelyn flushes slightly at the memory of the movie _Titanic_. The snake was making her think that someone else had also seen the movie and was planning to steam up a car. She put her free hand against her face in an attempt to shake the dirty thoughts out of her mid. _Don't tell me you hadn't thought of the Doctor like that_, a small voice in the back of her head chimed in. It sounded just like her sister and she tried to ignore it to the best of her abilities.

"Did you get a fever?"The Doctor asked her.

"Just thought of something embarrassing, don't worry about it," She stated, "Do you think that whoever that snake belongs to has seen the film _Titanic_?"

He was quiet for a few seconds before turning towards her with a grin. It made sense.

"That was rather clever," He told her, "I just need to scan a DNA sample from the snake and then I can track which container it came from."

A banging sound came from the doors and he grabbed Evelyn's hand and they began to run away from them. They needed to hide and he headed towards a covered car and lifted the tarp. She made a face before climbing in through the unlocked door and he followed after her. He quietly closed it and they sat together on the car seat.

"Apparently a luggage inspector and a first class passenger was down here, but they never came out," A man's voice stated.

"Probably messing around in here and didn't want anyone to know," A second stated in a nasty way, "Would ruin that birds reputation if she was caught with a man below her station."

Evelyn was about ready to fight on the Doctors behalf when he shook his head in slight amusement. She gave him a look at that. The sounds of footsteps got closer and her heart began to pound in her chest. The Doctor moved in close to her ear and she flushed slightly.

"Calm down," He murmured, "We'll be fine."

She gave a tiny nod at that and took a quiet breath to try and calm down. It would be easier if he wasn't so close to her. It was a precarious situation and the position they were in, sitting very close together in the small car which caused the Doctor to hunch forwards, wasn't helping her calm down. Her experience with the snake definitely wasn't a helping factor in her calming down.

Something hit the car and it took everything in her not to jump. The Doctor looked at her and even in the dim lighting he could see how red her cheeks were. He slowly moved back a little and listened as the two workers moved away from the car. He had a feeling that the snake would leave them be since it was more interested in a woman than a man. He started to work it out. That meant that the snake was keyed to a female and he needed to find the right crate to get her name. Evelyn moved closer to him and his hearts began to beat faster as if he was some school boy.

"D'you think the snake might've left some DNA residue from when it was nuzzling against my neck?" She quietly asked him.

Sometimes humans were far more brilliant then he gave them credit for. He grinned and looked towards her neck where there was a trail of pink slime. Ah the snakes…lube gland…at the same time humans frightened him a little bit when they made things like that.

"Guess they were lyin," one of the men's voice stated as they moved past the car again, "no one's here, and it looks like nobody's been here."

The door to the cargo hold opened and then slammed shut. Evelyn let out a sigh of relief. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and began to scan the slime on her neck. Her face was instantly red and she made a face at him.

"It must've got lucky to find a sensitive spot on your neck," He murmured, "They usually can't find them."

"I didn't even know I had sensitive spots," She grumbled, he gave a slightly amused smile at that and met her eyes, "never planned on getting groped by a snake today."

"What did you plan for today?" He asked as the sonic stopped scanning and began to think.

"Good point," She muttered, "I cant tell you much because of spoilers. How much time has passed since we last saw each other?"

"For you a couple of weeks," He replied, "For me, two months."

"I'm flattered that you remembered me," She admitted.

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked.

"I can be pretty forgetful, once had a professor forget that I was in the class until I asked him about my grade," She stated in an amused tone.

"I couldn't forget you," He quietly mumbled as the sonic let out a beep and he got out of the car to track down the original crate.

"What?" Evelyn questioned in surprise before following after.

He quickly moved through the maze of cargo and she followed behind him. Eventually they came across the crate and Evelyn made a face at the slime covering the wood. It…it smelt like the cherry lube her sister had bought her as a university gag gift- which she still had-and she didn't know how she felt about that.

"Samantha Galatea," The Doctor read on the label, "Galatea's a Moxy last name."

"Moxy?" She asked.

"Another Earth like planet that has one big continent," He replied, "it's in a different Galaxy all together."

He moved away from the crate and headed towards her. He then began to scan her and she felt the urge to slap it away, but gathered he was doing it for a reason. She rested a hand against her cheek before frowning. Usually her blushing didn't take this long to fade. Her face was unusually hot.

"Just as I suspected," He stated, "A sex-drive lubricant, explains the flushed face and inability to stay calm."

"I love it when you talk science to me," She muttered, "But why do I still feel normal?"

"Are you an active woman?" He asked.

"No, never felt that anyone I was close to was the right partner really," She stated, "Found someone, but not sure I'm their type. Oh, yeah, okay that was far too much information I gave you."

"It slippens the tongue," He informed her, "It's actually used in some interrogation methods, there's a few ways to combat it."

"Okay, what are they?" She asked.

"A big enough shock usually breaks the mind out of the influence of the chemicals," He replied, "or the unsightly one is letting the snake finish its business since its keyed to that brand of chemicals. Other than that it fades after a while."

"I don't know if anything that can give me a big shock anymore since the workers hitting the car didn't do it," She informed him, "I'll wait it out, just know that if you don't see me in the future for a while I'm just having some time to myself."

"I'll pretend I don't know what that means," He commented.

"I was just going to draw," She stated, "I'll pretend I didn't know what you meant by those words."

She turned away from him and began to wipe the slime from her neck. He felt his neck grow hot from her words and he caught her small smile, she had been teasing him at that last sentence, he had begun to feel rejected when she said that. He sometimes hated the hormones that a body created, they made everything in his life a bit more difficult.

"So, we going to go look for that Galatea woman?" She asked.

"Next time we meet I promise you a better adventure, but you should head back to the Tardis," He commented, "You won't be able to think correctly with those chemicals in your system."

"Okay," She stated, pushing down the slight rejection she felt, "I'll see you around, Spaceman."

"I will see you as well, Evelyn," He told her.

She gave him a small smile before slipping out of the cargo hold and sneaking past the workers. She was able to dodge everyone and make it back to the future Tardis. Her mind was a cyclone of thoughts and she needed them to stop since some of them definitely didn't sound like her. She headed into the Tardis and the Doctor gave her a small wave. She gave him a slightly strained smile in response.

"A cold shower'll help," He told her.

"Right, on it," She squeaked out before hurrying towards the doors leading into the Tardis.

He smiled in slight amusement. He'd been under the influence of the same chemicals, once. The only thing that helped when you waited it out was a cold shower. He almost hated the fact that it had been due to his really young face, his eighth face had quite a few adventures that were on the stranger side. The hum in the air turned amused and he couldn't agree with it more.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hmmmm. I live in a small town and am unemployed. It both great and horrible. I really hope that I get hired soon. It kinda doesn't matter since I'll be going to Uni in the fall. Also decided to add a little extra to this story. I'm pretty unsure about adding Rose but will probably add her anyway. Gotta have the bad wolf after all. What do you mad lads/ladies think?_

**So, I'm no longer job searching since I got my old job back. My writing style has drastically changed since the last chapter and it's easy to tell when I started adding onto this again. I'm still unsure about Rose, but I'll still do the Autons. I had many reasons for stopping my stories from Doctor Who. A big one was that someone kept sending me reviews on another story that since I "**_**hate**_**" the thirteenth Doctor I should just kill them off. **

**Let me say this now, I don't hate thirteen. She just wasn't as enjoyable to me as the male doctors were, but it usually takes a season or two to get it going with a Doctor. I'm waiting for the next season to see if I really want to add her to the stories since I wasn't sold on her first season. It's just personal preference, okay?**

* * *

Chapter 7 _Homecoming_

* * *

Evelyn stretched with a small smile on her face. The bloody chemicals were out of her system and she was finally thinking normally, her mind was finally out of the gutter one could say. She got out of her bed and headed towards her closet. She pulled on a black jumper and black jeans, it seemed as though it was going to be a bit chilly wherever they landed. She finished her outfit with the Victorian boots that she had fallen in love with and grabbed her bag and coat. She headed out of the room while pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"Where are we today?" She asked, as she entered the main console.

"March seventeenth, two thousand and five," The Doctor responded, turning away from the controls, "in Chiswick."

"Oh?" She responded, smiling slightly, "It'll be nice to see my Gramps again."

She couldn't help but wonder if he had gotten bored of her. She distracted her mind by cleaning her glasses against the soft cloth of her jumper, she was ninety percent sure that it was cashmere and if she was leaving the Tardis she would be keeping this jumper. She spared a glance towards the Doctor and could barely make out his blurry figure moving around the console. He seemed to be looking for something as his dug around in his pockets. She put her glasses back on and he found what he'd been looking for.

"I need to do some heavy maintenance, so we'll be stuck for three days at the least but a week at the most," He told her as he held out his hand, "It's time you were given this. A key to the Tardis."

"Thank you," She quietly thanked as she accepted the key.

It didn't look like a normal key save for teeth. It looked like something out of a sci-fi movie and she smiled as she put it in the pocket of her coat that rested on the inside and could be zipped shut. He turned to the monitors and she sighed quietly. He didn't do well on his own.

"Aren't you going to go see your family?" He asked her.

"Yeah," She replied, "Good luck on the maintenance. See you in three says."

He smiled at her and she headed out. She was welcomed to the sight of her childhood street and she felt nostalgia rise up. She'd actually missed her family, even her mum oddly enough. She walked up to her house and looked through the window first, she noted that her Gramps was sitting at the dining table with a cup of tea. She tapped on the window and he looked up in surprise. She waved at him and a smile grew on his face as he got up from his chair and headed towards the kitchen door. She moved away from the window and headed towards it as well.

"You came back for your birthday?" He asked as he opened the door.

"I did," She stated with a smile, it hadn't sunk in her mind that the Doctor had landed on her birthday.

"You forgot about your birthday again," Gramps commented in an amused tone, "I was going to give you a call before you showed up."

She didn't doubt that he would as they headed inside. She grabbed a mug and made herself a cup of tea from the hot water still in the electric kettle. She took a seat at the table and Gramps joined her. He looked excited to ask her how her travels were going.

"I need to find you a souvenir from one of these planets," She commented, "Something cool."

He chortled at that and sipped at his tea as she began to tell him about her travels. He loved hearing about the different planets and the history she had been a part on. He was even given her painting of the Titanic and he made a mental note to find a frame for it. He noticed her expression change into one of complete fondness as she talked about the Doctor, both the past and present version of him. He knew that look, having worn it himself at one point. His youngest Granddaughter finally found someone she liked. He was worried that she'd never find someone, even if he'd always support her.

"You're in love with the Doctor," He pointed out.

"What?" She asked as her cheeks turned a light pink.

"You talk about the Doctor like I do about your Grandmother," He stated as the same expression showed on his face, "Brilliant woman she was."

Evelyn gave him a small smile and gave his hand a gentle pat. Gramps still missed Gran after all these years. The woman had died when she was entering Primary school. It had hit the family hard. He gave her a sad smile and groaned as he got up from the chair.

"You mind doing the shopping for dinner?" He asked, "Your mum went to go talk to one of her friends and decided to stay the night and Donna's got a date tonight."

"Sure," Evelyn smiled, "I'll need to stop by my flat and pick up my purse first. I shouldn't be more than an hour and a half, if it's more I'll send you a text."

"Be safe," He told her.

"I will," She told him as she got up from the table.

She headed out the front door and began to travel to a bus station. Leave it to her mother to take the car to go to a friends house. Honestly, she acted as though the house is a whole city away. She snuck up on a double decker and headed to the top story of the bus. It was around twenty minutes until they passed by the estate. She quickly jumped from the bus as it came to a stop and headed towards the stairs. There was some trepidation as she headed up them but eventually she made it to her flat and unlocked the door with her key. She turned the lights on and looked around with a surprised expression. Someone far too familiar was sitting on her couch.

"Did you break in here?" She asked as she grabbed her purse, "Or did someone invite you in?"

"Honestly," Marquis stated, "You wish that I'd break in here, it'd give you something interesting in your life."

"You and Mary on a break again?" She questioned as she checked for her wallet.

He leaned against the door and sighed. She paused in her search and sent him a raised brow. She didn't really know what he wanted.

"It didn't work out between us," He replied, "we both wanted different things."

"I'm sorry to hear that," She told him, "But I really have to go, I promised my Gramps that I'd pick up the shopping for him."

"I wanted you," He finally stated, she looked at him in surprise, "Our relationship never worked out because I wanted you."

"You can do so much better than me," She immediately stated, "Honestly, I'm traveling and I won't be around for a long time. Go find a girl who will adore you."

He frowned at that and seemed to have an internal fight before moving forward and kissing her. She went rigid and gently pushed him back. He stood there with a rejected expression on his face as she gently pushed past him and headed out of the flat. If he had done that before she met the Doctor, she might've returned his feelings. As she walked down the street she put her hand into her pocket with the Tardis key.

Her Gramps was right. She did love the Doctor. She ran a hand down her face at that. She thought it was just a passing crush and that it would eventually fade into a strong friendship. No, it had to turn into actual feelings.

"Charming git," She grumbled before heading into the Grocery store.

She wasn't given a list of what was needed so she texted her Gramps for some idea. He sent her back a small list and she headed around the store to pick up what she needed. Her final item was taunting her from the back of the top shelf, she was a tall woman but small compared to the six foot Doctor, and she was trying to find a way to get it without asking for help. An arm shot out behind her and someone grabbed it.

"Some people accept when they can't accomplish things," She smiled at the voice.

"Well, I like trying ways that other don't typically think about," She replied as she turned to face the Doctor.

He gave her his signature grin and handed the bag of flour she had been glaring at. His hat was under his arm and a few of the middle aged women who passed them eyed him up and down. _Charming git_ the voice in her mid echoed her words from earlier. She juggled the flour in her arms to distract herself.

"So what brings you to the two thousands?" She asked as she began to walk down the aisle.

"The Tardis brought me here," He replied as he followed behind her, "Apparently, its an important day."

"Well, it is Saint Patties Day," She chuckled, "I don't think she wants you to get smashed."

"I think so as well," He chuckled, "I don't know what she wants me to do."

"You could always go the domestic approach and have a nice cooked meal with me and my family?" She offered, "Its just me and my Gramps tonight."

"I don't usually do domestic," He commented.

"I know," She replied, "It was just an offer, Doctor."

She headed towards the registers and placed her shopping on the conveyor belt. The woman running the register gave her a look as she scanned the items. Evelyn raised a brow in response and the cashier shook her head. Evelyn was pretty sure she muttered _Daddy Issues_ under her breath. The man was over four hundred years old, if anything it was _Ancestor Issues_. She felt slightly annoyed at the judgmental employee and quickly paid for her shopping.

"It's a rather long walk to Chiswick," The Doctor commented as they exited the store.

"I usually ride the bus," She shrugged, "It's not so bad, around twenty minutes or so."

He looked at her at those words and she gave him a confused expression.

"What?" She asked.

"You humans always take the long way," He commented.

She rolled her eyes at that and headed towards a bus that was going the way she needed. The Doctor followed behind her with ease and she got the sneaking suspicion that her present Doctor knew about this and made sure to land on this day. It was rather sweet of him. _It's why you love him_, there it was again the voice that chimed. She had no clue who it belonged to. The two of them rode the bus all the way to Chiswick and suffered the same judgmental looks from a few of the surrounding passengers. She was starting to get uncomfortable and couldn't understand why people couldn't seem to mind their own business.

They got off at the right spot and the Doctor looked around the normal neighborhood with a glum look on his face. She chuckled quietly and grabbed his hand. He looked towards her and her amused look made his glum expression melt away to an amused one. She lead the way to her childhood home and opened the door. Her Gramps had been walking from the sitting room to the kitchen with a mug in his hand-presumably to make a fresh cup of tea- and stopped when the two entered.

"Friend of yours?" He asked.

"Gramps, this is the Doctor," She introduced, "Doctor, this is my Grandfather Wilfred Mott."

"A pleasure to meet you," Gramps smile as he shook the Doctors hand, "She talked about you quite a bit earlier."

"All good things I hope," The Doctor stated as he shook Gramps hand back.

He looked towards a now red faced Evelyn and inwardly smiled. Gramps followed the exchange and smiled at the two. Idiots the two of them, he fondly thought. He dropped the Doctors hand and headed into the kitchen.

"Tonight's fish n chips," Gramps told Evelyn as she put the bag of groceries on the counter, "Something quick and easy."

"Didn't want the Wellington tonight?" She asked him.

"Nah, it's too warm for the Wellington tonight," Gramps replied as he filled three mugs with hot water and put tea bags in the mugs, "Besides, you make the best fish n chips I've ever tasted."

"Gran might haunt you for that one," She informed him, "Nah, she loved you too much for that. She might haunt me."

"At least you inherited her cooking skills, we'd be dead if your dad hadn't taken over the cooking when you left," He grumbled and the Doctor simply watched the two in amusement.

Evelyn was quiet for a few seconds and Gramps stared at her before chortling. Leave it to her to not defend her mums cooking. She was pulling down bowls and found the home fryer as she quietly thought about what she needed.

"Are you waiting for me to contradict you?" She asked with a teasing smile.

"Not really," Gramps replied, "The beers been moved to your old room."

"And you lot said I was exaggerating when I pointed out it was cold in there," She stated before heading out of the kitchen and down the hallway.

The Doctor was greatly amused by that and began to look around the kitchen. It was clean, but had some well loved items in it. Mugs that were decorated with cartoon characters, pot holders with funny saying on them, and a few pictures of Evelyn and her sister in primary school were proudly displayed on the wall. He didn't really like domestics, and he knew that was due to how he grew up.

"I hope she didn't get lost," Gramps stated with a small smile.

"So, she usually has a terrible sense of direction?" The Doctor asked.

"Only when she's unfamiliar with an area," Gramps responded, "But we once lost her in the London Zoo only to find her in the reptile house with a snake wrapped around her hand. To this day the zoo has no clue how it happened."

"It was handed to me by a tall blonde man," Evelyn commented as she walked in with a large bottle of beer in her hands, "he ran off as soon as the zoo employees identified who I was."

"He never told you his name," Gramps responded, "All you told us is that he had a very colorful coat and was a bit full of himself."

She made a sound in response as she placed the beer on the counter. Gramps chuckled at that and watched as she began to make the batter. She seemed to have missed cooking since she began her travels with the future version of the Doctor. He just didn't do domestic.

The phone rang and Gramps got up from the table with a quiet grunt. His joints were aching more and more as time kept moving. He shuffled from the room, cup of tea in his hand, to go and find the phone that was ringing. There were only three of them that it could be.

The Doctor picked up his tea and moved it around in the cup. He had added some sugar to it, less than people would believe due to his love for Jelly Babies with this regeneration, and it was swirling around the cup. He looked towards Evelyn and noticed that she was frowning as she looked in different cupboards. He couldn't help but be amused as she pushed her hair back from her neck.

It had gotten longer since he had last seen her. It had reached her shoulders last time, now it reached her shoulder blades. It looked heavy, but had a bright sheen in the light. His mind gave him the small question of whether or not it was as soft as it looked.

"Do you have any preferences for Fish n Chips?" She asked him.

"Not really," He stated.

She nodded in understanding and went back to making dinner. He relaxed a bit and finally took a sip of his tea. It had gotten cold due to how long he had waited to drink it, but it was good. He was slowly contemplating whether or not he wanted to do more domestic things. It was oddly satisfying and comforting to watch someone make a home cooked meal.

The fact that it even smelled amazing became an advantage on the side of domestics. The person making it also became one. He was having trouble looking away from the red head as she bustled about the kitchen. She knew exactly what she was doing in that kitchen.

He felt himself become annoyed at the fact that he had an arranged marriage back when he was a much younger man in his first regeneration. He had no skill in cooking and the woman he had been married to, she had passed away in an accident involving a Tardis malfunctioning, refused to even go into a kitchen. It didn't help that some women that he somehow found himself married to were royalty. They wouldn't be able to cook either.

"A friend of mine is in the hospital," Gramps informed Evelyn as he peeked into the kitchen, "I'm going to go visit him, if I'm not back in an hour don't worry and head home."

"I'll put your plate in the microwave," She stated with a nod of understanding.

He gave her a small smile before heading out. The door quietly closed behind him with a tiny click. The only sounds through the house were beer battered fish and chips frying in oil. It slowly began to make the two nervous.

There was tension in the air that was left over from their time on the Titanic. She didn't know how she could apologize for being a fool, and he couldn't help but remember where that sensitive spot on her neck was. He looked back towards his tea and took another sip of the lukewarm liquid. He finished it just as dinner was done.

Dinner wasn't a quiet affair. With the tension it should've been, but the Doctor knew how to entertain. With a quick joke he brought Evelyn into tears as she laughed. It was a quiet laugh that was almost melodic.

"Tell me another story, please?" She stated as she gave him her best puppy dog eyes.

"All right," He caved, "Back in my third regeneration I once knocked a man out with the back of my hand, and nothing else."

She frowned at the mental image of an older gentleman knocking someone unconscious before chuckling quietly. He didn't sound like the kind of man to be able to do such a thing. She was starting to wish that she could meet more past versions of the man her Gramps claimed she loved. Okay, she did love him, but she wasn't about to announce it anytime soon.

He lived for far longer than she would. She almost wished that he didn't. Such a life had to be a lonely one. Her heart hurt upon thinking of the loneliness he must find himself in.

"You upset yourself," He pointed out with a small frown on his face, "You accomplish the strangest things."

"As do you," She retorted with a small grin, "Don't worry about me, I just have a lot on my mind."

He gave a slow nod in understanding and went back to observing her face. She didn't seem to realize that her thought process showed on her face. From the small pout that adorned her face when she thought of something annoying to the faraway expression that showed she was contemplating something. She moved her head in thought and some hair that was tucked behind her ear decided to fall into her realized something. Something that was far too important to him.

The woman that he had been thinking about since the titanic was sitting right in front of him, and he was content. It was a strange feeling. She looked towards him and gave him a soft smile before picking up her cup of tea. His hearts gave a small jolt and he looked away. He was too old to be acting like a pining school boy.

Evelyn couldn't help but think that the Doctor was adorable with the way his ears turned red when he was flustered. She couldn't fathom what had flustered him, but all the same it was adorable. She would love to see more of him while he was like that. It made him seem human. Even though she knew he really wasn't.

She got up to clean the plates from dinner and found herself dealing with a broken faucet. The sudden spray of water hit the Doctor in the back of the head after soaking her. It was quickly turned off and they shared a look. She couldn't help but crack up at the sight of his curls being pulled down by the water.

She quickly rushed out of the kitchen, her laughter slowly muffling the further she got away from him. He took off his hat and pushed the wet strands of hair away from his face. The only bad thing about his current regeneration was the curly hair. He was brought out of his musings by a blue towel pelting him in the face.

"Sorry," Evelyn apologized as he removed the towel from his face, "I thought you could see me, I didn't realize that you were lost in thought."

He gave a small smile of amusement at that and used the towel to dry his hair. He was just glad that it dried rather quickly. The sounds of bare feet moving across tile caught his attention. He looked up and his cheeks burned.

She had changed into a large shirt that barely reached her knees. He was staring at her long legs, and he was finding it hard to be shameful about it. His mind was blank for the first time in a long time. He shifted in his seat and quickly looked away from her when she turned towards him.

"I'll have to fix that faucet before leaving," She muttered to herself before turning to him, "Sorry about getting you wet."

"It's just water," He stated.

"Still, not many people like being startled," She stated as she pushed her wet hair away from her neck.

He gave a small sound of agreement to those words and finally took note of what her shirt was. It had the picture of a Pokémon on it, Pikachu sat there with a large smile on its face. It was strange that she had a fondness for the mascot. She had to pull her hair back once again as it plastered itself to her neck.

He got up from his spot at the table and quietly walked up to her. He easily brought her hair into the mostly dry towel and attempted to dry it. She jumped in surprise and she looked up at him. He found that he rather liked it when he could see her eyes without the glasses in the way.

He wasn't even aware that he had leaned forward until something soft pressed against his lips. She let out a sound of surprise before placing a hand on his chest. He had moved without thinking, more like he had taken an unconscious gamble and won the jackpot. He tilted his head and deepened the surprise kiss.

She was a slightly awkward kisser due to having no previous experience, save for earlier that day, but was reciprocating his kiss. Her arms slowly went up and rested on his shoulders as his grip on the towel weakened and it fell from his grasp. He broke the kiss for a few seconds so she could get some air and did a quick study of her face. Red cheeks and ears, dilated pupils, and a slight hitch to her breathing. He wasn't going to forget that expression anytime soon.

He initiated another kiss and she responded in earnest. They moved closer to one another and his hands found themselves on her hips, his thumb moving up and down. She had started to gently scratch the back of his neck where his hairline ended and he felt a shiver go down his spine whenever her nails gently scratched his skin. That had changed how they had continued.

He had the strange urge to mark her as his. Something that Gallifreyans didn't do anymore, the loom had seen to the end of that, but he wanted to do so. No one would dare go after her if he marked her, and he knew that he'd look after her even if they never personally met again as adults. He contemplated actually performing the act when his lips traveled from her mouth to her neck.

He was sold the moment she let out the smallest of whimpers when he passed over the sensitive area on her neck. He found himself paying that spot attention as he moved them from the kitchen towards her old room. He had found it easy to carry her with her legs wrapped around his waist. It also allowed him a chance of a good grip on her thighs.

As soon as the door closed the air became warm and slightly humid. He had to use some form of protection, a time lord could get another species pregnant but couldn't do the same to a time lady, and found that it was rather annoying. Needed, but annoying. It felt rather impersonal to him as they connected.

He had never connected with his wife, not even as their family began to grow with the help of the loom. He had instead connected with the human artist from Chiswick who had such a large fear of the dark that the Tardis had a room with nothing but soft light ready for her. He couldn't find anything to complain about, they melded together better than he thought they would. When they finished he searched for a shirt for her before caving in and handing her his.

He had tired her out on her birthday of all days. As they laid in bed, she was cuddled into his side and giving off some warmth, he couldn't help but wonder why his future self was allowing this. He was a jealous man, it was very subtle but it was there, he couldn't imagine letting her be around a past regeneration who didn't understand why she was so special. They'd know who she was to them due to the mark, but they'd be aloof and wouldn't understand.

"Happy birthday, love," He quietly told her.

"Thank you, Doctor," She mumbled before her breathing evened out.

She had fallen asleep on him, literally. His hand moved around her waist and he felt his eyelids grow heavy. He had tired himself out. He turned and pressed a kiss to her copper hair, it was indeed as soft as he thought it was, before pulling the covers of the bed up so they could sleep in comfort.

Gramps came back to see a broken sink and some dirty plates soaking in some water. He sighed as he shuffled past it and towards the microwave to heat up his dinner. He walked towards the guest room that used to be Evelyn's room and opened the door. His expression was shocked at first before he smiled softly.

It seems as though he owed Donna a few quid. She had correctly guessed which version of the Doctor that would make a move first. He had said the one that sounded like a tough man compared to the tall man he had met. He was reminded of one of his primary school professors whenever he looked at the curly haired version of the man.

The man that had an arm around his granddaughters waist and was holding onto it as though she'd disappear if he let her go. She was sleeping peacefully and he saw a small smile tug on the corners of her lips before she buried her face in the crook of the Doctors neck. It was a sweet picture and one that told him one thing. She would stay with the Doctor until she could no longer do so, or if he had finally passed away.

He closed the door and began to wonder what he could do to stop his daughter from barging into the room the next day. As soon as he began to think about it, he gained a headache. It was going to be a long day the next day. Especially, if his daughter was going to insult his little soldier.

He could already hear some of the insults.


	8. Chapter 8

Edgar Allen Poe was the first true goth if you squint real hard.

**It'll take a while for Rose to appear since there is a ton of Fourth Doctor chapters in the works. Also, remember how I wanted to call this character Clara?**

**Thank you all for the reviews! Ten reviews for one chapter got me really pumped to do this one! It really does, cause then it means that you all want to read it. This is a shorter chapter, just as a warning!**

* * *

Chapter 8 _Doth Quote the Raven_

* * *

Evelyn gave a content sigh as she headed towards the Tardis. The maintenance had taken longer than the Doctor had thought it would. It was finally done and she was excited to see what he was able to do. It had to be a breath of relief for the Tardis.

All those cables had to be heavy on the support beams. It couldn't be good for the overall structure. She shook such thoughts from her head and smiled. She was going to see the Doctor again.

She couldn't help but be slightly amused. She had seen him, well a past version of himself, not even a day ago. He had gone back to his Tardis and left the morning after her birthday. Her face burned at the memory of the intimate time they spent together.

Her hand traveled to a spot on the left side of her neck and her face grew even warmer. He had left a bruise. She removed her hand as she came upon the Tardis. She took out her key and unlocked the door before heading in.

"Mornin'," The Doctor greeted.

He was wearing just a jumper while his leather jacket hung on a nearby rail. He had a smile on his face and she returned it. Her boots clanked against the metal floor of the Tardis as she walked over to him. He was surprised when she threw her arms around his midsection and held him close. He slowly returned it.

It had been so long since he had held her like this. He tilted his head down and kissed the top of her head. This was the woman he had held onto in his memories, and who he had given a literal snake to when she was a child. A war and a few regenerations was enough to make him forget some details. Holding her was enough to push them to the forefront of his mind.

"Missed me already, love?" He teased.

"Of course I did," She pouted up at him.

He couldn't help his silly little grin. She missed him! He looked into her eyes and his grin softened into a loving smile. She didn't look at him as if he was somebody else, to her he was the Doctor. No matter what he looked like she would always look at him like he was himself.

He tilted his head down and pressed his lips to hers. He felt her smile in response and he could feel the heat coming from her face. His hands dropped to her waist and he welcomed the familiar position. It had been far too long since he had kissed his marked. They parted far to quickly for his liking.

"I'm sorry," She muttered, "You waited for this for so long."

He reached up with a hand and gently grasped the one she had laid on his chest. She had nothing to apologize for. Time travel was something that you never knew what you were going to get. He lent down and gave her another kiss. It was easier now that he wasn't quite as tall as his fourth face.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he muttered against her lips.

The soft breath tickled against her lips and she gave him a small nod. Her cheeks were a bright red and he grinned as he pressed his forehead against hers. The one thing that had kept him going during the time war had been her, and the instinct to live. The hand that remained on her hip moved across her stomach as he began a short trail to cup her face.

"So, where to next?" He questioned.

"Randomizer?" She quietly suggested as she tried to get her bearings.

The man could do sensual way to well. The charming git. He stepped back and headed towards the main console. She grabbed a hold of the railing and headed up as well.

The Tardis was humming and she looked around in slight surprise. It sounded like she was singing. Usually it was background noise, but now it sounded like a symphony was playing in her head.

"Is she always singing?" She asked as she ran a hand against the edge of the main console.

"Sometimes," He replied as he pulled a green lever down, "She usually does it when she's happy."

"It's beautiful," She murmured.

He looked up from the console and saw that she had closed her eyes and was listening to the Tardis singing. He could say the same of her. He started the Tardis and they began to rocket through the time vortex. Eventually they landed, the trip was a short one since it wasn't too far from where they originally started.

"Will I need a costume change?" She asked.

"Yes, as much as I love your ankles you'd start a riot," He stated.

"Victorian age," She muttered as she headed towards the doors that lead deeper into the Tardis.

He smirked at that before looking towards his monitor. He hadn't been to this part of the world. Baltimore Maryland wasn't a place he thought he'd ever go to. His fifth face was running around England at the moment and trying to figure out what was bothering an Earl.

He gave a shudder at the memory. The Earls wife had been too hands on for his liking, but his fifth face was too kind to say anything. Also, he had quite a bit on his mind at that time. His fifth and sixth faces would pine for their marked.

It was why he had visited the zoo in his sixth face. He had wanted to do something sweet for Evelyn. Apparently, it had stuck with her and her family. He knew better than to have that coat out in the open, that didn't mean the Tardis wouldn't.

"At least I don't have a towel this time," Evelyn stated, her soft voice causing him to jump.

That was the more genuine Evelyn that he knew. All her walls were down around him, and he was going to love every minute of it. He turned towards her and gave her a vaguely amused expression. She winked at him and smoothed down the skirt of her dress.

It was silver with embroidered flowers on the waist. She was currently pulling her hair up to pin it with her hair pin. He was having trouble tearing his eyes away. The memory of her in a silver dress of far more see-through fabric came to mind.

"You look beautiful," He stated as he cleared his throat, "For a human."

"It's still a compliment," She snorted before she headed to the doors.

The heels of her boots clicked with every step. She had picked up the skirt for more movement in the Tardis and he could see why she loved those boots. They were a black lace boot that hugged the ankles. It probably helped that the heel was on the thicker side so it didn't get caught on grating.

"Doctor, are you coming, love?" She called from outside.

"Right," He muttered before shaking himself out of his thoughts and heading out.

It was cold outside with snow covering the ground. Evelyn was looking around with a happy smile on her face. She turned to him and he gave a small one in return. She turned away and he quickly closed and locked the Tardis doors.

"Shall we?" He questioned, offering her his arm.

She gave him an amused look as she accepted. They began to walk down the street and watched as people bustled about the streets. The voices in the air carried American accents and a frown appeared on her face. She really hoped that her luck with the randomizer wouldn't be another assassination.

"Clara!" A man called.

The Doctor watched as Evelyn responded to the name. She blinked at her actions and gave a soft sigh. A frown appeared on her face as she watched as the man moved towards a small brunette child and picked her up. He placed a hand on hers and she looked towards him.

"You responded to the name," He pointed out.

"I always have," She shrugged, "It was one of the things that my therapist helped me to get over."

He gave her a look of understanding. He knew that. He knew it well enough, but he couldn't spoil anything for her. He didn't know what had been happening on her end, only his.

"Welcome to the year eighteen forty-five," He stated, bringing her out of her thoughts, "It's a few weeks before one of the more famous poems was published."

"_The Raven?_" She asked.

"One of the most macabre of poems," He grinned, "Some people say that the inspiration came from the death of his wife."

"You think otherwise?" She questioned with an amused tone to her voice, "Its like the Titanic again."

"There _was_ an alien on board," He pointed out.

She chuckled at him as he gave a small frown. She couldn't help but be amused by the fact that he was pouting. She looked around at some of the stores. There were feed shops on a few of the street corners and she couldn't help but fathom how different everything was compared to how it is in her time. The stores sold items she had never even seen before, things such as grain mills and saddlebags, and she felt like a child in a candy store with the way her head kept turning.

He was watching with an amused glint to his eyes. He was all smiled out for the moment and wanted to keep up a gruff image to keep the wandering eyes of men away from her. They kept eyeing her chest. Victorian dresses had a bad habit of pushing the bust up.

He inwardly smirked. The joke was on those men, he had already seen them, and they were glorious. He got an elbow to the side and he jumped in surprise. Evelyn was sending him a frown while her face was a bright red. She had gotten a read on his emotions.

"I'm flattered," She muttered as she moved her hand to rest on his, "You have nothing to worry about."

"It's not you I'm worried about, it's them," He stated as he sent another man a glare before muttering to himself, "I forgot about Victorian dresses."

She made a face at that as he stopped outside a house. It was gothic in nature and outside on the stairs leading to the small porch was a man. He had dark hair and a small mustache that stood out against his pale skin. He was writing on a piece of paper with a frown on his face.

His pale face scrunched up as he scratched something out on the paper with a pen. He looked like he was having trouble as he placed the paper down with a sigh. His dark eyes looked up from the words he was writing and he stared at them. They were strange to him.

To him they were like a burst of color in a black and white world. Granted, he was being dramatic. He was reminded of him and his wife when he looked at the two. The age gap hadn't been there, but the way the man looked at her. It was something he hadn't felt in a while.

"You all right there?" The woman questioned, concern laced in her voice.

"I'm fine, madam," He replied as he stood up from his seat on his stairs.

He gave the two a curt nod before heading inside. He had work he needed to do. The Doctor looked down at Evelyn and she looked up to him. It was a shared expression of slight confusion.

"Wasn't that Edgar Allan Poe?" She questioned.

"Yeah, his wife's gotten sick," He stated.

"That poor man," She muttered, "Can't be easy."

"No, it's not," He mumbled.

He dropped his arm so he could instead twine their fingers together. He hadn't taken her to this time to depress her. He had taken her so she could see how different things were. He knew there wasn't any aliens in America, well, at the moment, time was funny that way.

A large shadow moved over them and they both looked up in alarm. There wasn't any form of helicopters in the Victorian age! That was the only thing either of them could think of due to the sheer size of the shadow. The only thing it could be was a ridiculously large bird.

"There aren't birds that large on this planet," He stated in thought as he began to follow after the shadow.

Evelyn made a face at him before running after him. She couldn't help but be amused at the fact that she was able to keep up in heeled shoes of all things. Her legs were looking great due to all this running. She looked up at the Doctor and wondered if that was why every face seemed to be on the thinner side, though his fourth face had some muscle on him.

They came to a stop and looked around the park they found themselves in. There was no trace of the large shadow. There was some disappointment on their faces as they straightened up. The park goers were sending them dirty looks, well the richly dressed ones were.

"Where'd it go," He muttered in thought.

"I don't know," She answered with a frown as she looked up towards the sky.

It was a cloudy day. It looked ready to snow on them with how dark the clouds were. Something cold and wet hit her cheek and she made a face. Did she just jinx the weather? White flakes began to fall to the ground and she let out a small shiver as one hit her chest.

"A fresh dusting of snow'll stop us," The Doctor stated as he grabbed onto her hand, "We should head back to the Tardis and wait out the weather, hard to tell when it might go spare."

"Right," She nodded as she began to shiver.

She was usually fine with the cold, but she was shivering heavily from it. She jumped when something warm was placed on her shoulders. She reached up for it and felt cool leather. She sent the Doctor a thankful smile as she pushed her arms through the sleeves. He knew more about her than he seemed to let on. It worried her just how much she would change.

They grabbed hands again and he began to lead the way back to his ship. He easily ignored the strange looks they were getting, he had seemed a bit richer when he was wearing his jacket instead of his red jumper. He looked towards Evelyn and watched how she looked around with curiosity. He had something his fourth self didn't, he had memories of her childish wonder.

He felt victorious at that.

They came up to the Tardis and headed inside. It was warm and he heard a quiet sigh of relief come from his companion. It amused him that the woman that could do extreme heat couldn't do the moderate cold. It wasn't going to be the first time she'd end up in his coat, and it wouldn't be the last.

"There's a rather fun way to warm up," He mentioned with a tiny grin.

She stared at him blankly before her face turned a tomato red. He just loved that expression. She slowly turned contemplative. It sounded like a good idea, but there was one thing.

"I couldn't walk the next day," She muttered.

"Sorry," He winced as her face turned an even deeper red that clashed with her hair, "I can't promise that it won't happen again."

She gave a nod of understanding at that and reached out for his hand. It brought a gentle smile to his face as he tugged her towards the Tardis bowels. He knew that they had all the time in the universe if he so pleased. He hadn't been with her in over four hundred years, he was going to make the most of it.

Three hours later saw the two emerge. He had a distinctly pleased expression on his face as he headed towards the doors to check the weather. Evelyn was fixing her dress, having given up on her tousled hair this version of the Doctor couldn't help but run his hands through her hair, and had a smile on her face. It was the same man, that much she was definitely sure of.

No wonder her sister was happier after a Valentine's Day with a boyfriend. The amount of chemicals that were released by sex was highly satisfying. She paused in her movement. Where had that thought come from? It had sounded like her back when she was a kid and before all the therapy. She had forgotten most of that.

Being around her Doctor made it all come back. The speech patterns, the darker hair, the way she had refused to react to her name, and the distinct fear of the dark that brought pain to her chest and complete panic. She hadn't realized that she had fallen to her knees until warm arms wrapped around her. She was remembering things she hadn't wanted to. Nightmares that were long forgotten were pushed to the front of her mind and she was forced to watch them.

"I'm sorry," The Doctor muttered into her hair as he held her closer.

"Don't be," She mumbled as she burrowed her face into his jumper.

He could pick up on the slurred speech and began to stand up. He was able to get an arm under her legs and he picked her up. Heavy dress and all. He knew that the Tardis would assist him in where he wanted to go.

He placed her in the bed they had just shared not even a few minutes ago. She had passed out half way to the room and had panicked breathing. The room was going to remain lit up, so he wasn't worried about her waking up to one of her greatest fears. He bent down and gave her a gentle kiss. Her breathing regulated just the smallest and he felt some relief at that.

He stood up and headed out of the Tardis. He had to find whatever had caused that shadow, and he felt as though he knew exactly where it was going to be. He briskly moved through the streets and noted how empty they were compared to earlier. He made a quick walk to the house where Poe had been.

He could hear the commotion from inside and hurried in. He was welcome to the sight of a Venus III raven. It was yelling at the author for no reason and the man was cowering slightly. It was quite a sight. What he wanted to know was what it was doing on Earth.

It really shouldn't be on the planet. Not at this time at least. The universes largest zoo wasn't open yet, and wouldn't be for another three hundred years. He let out a loud whistle he knew caused them to stop in their tracks and listen.

It stopped its yelling and landed. Poe watched as the gigantic raven turned to face the man from earlier. It jumped towards the English man who gave a manic grin towards the avian. He held out a hand and it pushed its head into his hand.

"You are a long way from home," The Doctor stated, "C'mon then, let's get you home."

"Who are you?"Poe quietly asked in complete shock.

"Just a friend passing through," He replied before slowly walking out of the home.

Poe stood there in complete shock. His line of sight traveled towards the paper he had been writing on. He had found a mystery for his poem. He slowly shuffled towards it and began to write, he was lucky that his wife hadn't woken up to the ravens yelling. She needed all the sleep she could get.

The raven followed the Doctor through all the alleyways he had to take to make sure it wouldn't be seen. He entered the Tardis and it looked around with a quiet chirping noise. The Venus III birds chirped in a continuous pattern that was similar to a cats purr. He heard the door to the bowels open and he held a hand out to the bird.

"So, you found it," Evelyn stated in a calm tone, "What kind of bird is that?"

"Venus III raven," He replied as he closed the Tardis doors, "A rather well trained bird, mostly human friendly."

"Mostly," She dryly repeated, "How mostly?"

"Mostly," he reiterated.

He smirked at her sound of disbelief as she hid behind the door. She was smart enough to stay away from the potentially dangerous animal. She knew her luck with animals. He knew her luck with animals.

He input the planets coordinates and headed off. The Tardis rocketing through the time vortex caused the raven some discomfort as it jostled around. The landing was rough and the raven let out a loud squawk before moving towards the door. He loved how clever these birds were as it opened the Tardis door and flew out.

"It's humid out here," Evelyn commented as she stepped out for a few seconds.

"And filled with dangerous animals, at least this part is," The Doctor warned her and she immediately backed up into the Tardis.

He pulled a lever and the doors slammed shut. They went back through the vortex and eventually they stopped. He held up a hand to her and opened the doors. He watched her eyes grow wide at the scene in front of her.

He leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed across his chest. He was enjoying the scene of her in awe when faced with a galaxy swirling in front of her. The yellow core of the galaxy reflected in her eyes and lightened the color to a silver. She moved towards the door frame and placed a hand against it.

"Is she generating some kind of gravity field?" She questioned as she turned to face him.

"Ten out of ten for observation," He stated, "She has an oxygen field of five meters."

"This is amazing," She muttered.

"It's the Marigold galaxy it hasn't been discovered by scientists on Earth and it won't be until thirty twenty-nine," He informed her as he sat on the floor and let his legs dangle in space, "it's peaceful, but there's a neighboring galaxy with a black hole that's far too destructive to be normal."

"Is it a no go area?" Evelyn asked as she joined him and let her legs dangle.

"Not particularly, but people know better than to fly through it," He stated.

She nodded in understanding and looked towards the vacuum of space. Stars littered the black drop and she turned her attention back to the galaxy below them. She couldn't help but be drawn in by the dust swirling around below them. It was quite picturesque.

She looked down at her legs that dangled in space and felt slightly light headed from such a strange sensation. He seemed to notice that and placed a hand on hers. She moved it to where they were holding hands and she continued to look around. She couldn't help but be amazed by everything she could see.

He must've been in a good mood. They sat like that for hours. He even allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder. Eventually, she fell asleep on him.

He sighed in an amused manner before carrying her back to the room. She was still drained from earlier and it was catching up with her. He even changed her out of the dress, sleeping in heavy silks was not a comfortable endeavor, and into one of his past faces shirts. His narrowed his eyes at his fourth faces shirt before his expression went back to normal. He gave her another gentle kiss on her head before heading out of the room.

Evelyn moved in her sleep after he left and he missed the frown that appeared on her face. Sweat was rolling down the side of her face and she couldn't help but arch her back in a way to stop the shirt from sticking to her body. Her breathing was heavy and frantic. Her body arched again and she let out a quiet silent cry of pain. Whatever she was dreaming about, it wasn't good.

It wasn't good at all.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Time's in flux, changing every second. Your cozy little world can be rewritten like that. Nothing is safe. Remember that. Nothing. **_-The 9th Doctor

* * *

Chapter 9 _A Change in Time_

* * *

"How come you keep crossing your own streams?" Evelyn questioned as she walked into the main console room.

"It's how we met," The Doctor pointed out as he turned to look at her, completely dodging the question.

She was wearing a Yellow Edwardian dress that went along with her boots. The Tardis had a habit of dressing his companions if she liked them. It wasn't hard to tell how much she liked them when they came out in nice clothing. His ship knew how to highlight features.

Her pale skin and copper hair looked beautiful against the yellow material of the dress. He caught a flash of gold on her right ring finger and he sent his ship a highly amused look. He had been thinking about it lately, but he was waiting for it to pass naturally. He held a hand out to her and she accepted it without any hesitation. It was unlike the first time they met, she had been holding a spear ready to protect herself from harm.

It was a pleasant change.

He gently lead her out of the Tardis and she pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth before heading off. He watched her go with a small smile on his face. This was giving him plenty of time to fix up the Tardis even more. He closed the doors and went about fixing things.

Evelyn hoisted a messenger bag across her chest and held onto the strap. She was surrounded by people in various period dress. If it wasn't for the many alien features she would have believed herself to be on Earth. She was slightly nervous by the swell of the crowd before she steeled her nerves and moved through it.

She could hear classical renditions of pop music, some of which she had never heard before. She smiled at the sound of it, enjoying the stringed instruments, and continued to move through the crowd. She wanted to paint the crowds. She hadn't painted in what felt to be years, but she knew it had only been months.

She found a small café and took a seat outside of it. She dug around in her pockets for any money and found some odd coins. It was difficult to figure out currency without the Doctor around. She stared at them for a few seconds as a frown began to pull down at her lips.

"Those'll get you a few coffees," A British voice stated.

"Thank you," Evelyn smiled in relief as she looked up to see a smiling brunette.

She was very pretty. Evelyn blinked as she realized something. Usually, she could feel _something_ from people. It was mostly a feeling that they are angry or lying to her. She didn't get that from this woman, she felt like an echo to her. She was…empty.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up at that. The woman plopped down in the chair across from her and she felt her body tense even more. That sense of an echo got stronger the closer the woman got. Brown eyes became confused before curiosity filled them. It reminded her of the Doctor and she relaxed for a few seconds.

"You must be a new traveling companion for him," The Woman muttered before gaining a sweet smile and speaking up, "Clara, it's pleasant to meet you."

"Oh, Evelyn Noble," Evelyn replied, if the woman heard her hesitation at her first name then she didn't comment on it as they shook hands.

"Noble," Clara stated, "Did he leave you on your own?"

"No, just allowing me to roam," Evelyn defended.

Clara smiled at that and gained an amused expression on her face. The time lady, not that Evelyn knew that, was somewhat knowledgeable about the red head in front of her. The marks on her neck that shone a brilliant gold didn't help. She knew that the woman herself couldn't see it, and she wouldn't until the Doctor actually asked her for courtship.

The beginning stages were always her favorite. It didn't help that she had met her once before. Sure, the facial features were far more regal now and the grey eyes were once a light silver that shimmered, but it was the same woman. Her expression almost turned sour at the fact that the woman before her was a blank slate, a human with untrained psychic abilities that was on the cusp of being what she used to be. Her extremely warm hands were proof of that.

"Were you going to paint?" Clara asked as she watched the supplies be brought out.

"Yeah, it's…well, my trade," Evelyn sounded bashful as she admitted that.

"No wonder he likes you so much," Clara stated in surprise, "He always enjoyed an artists perspective."

She got a fond smile out of the red head and watched as she ordered them both a coffee. Clara's was ordered to be iced and she stared at her in slight surprise. It was a tiny insignificant thing, but it had been a memory. She remembered how she liked her coffee, iced with French vanilla creamer and a teaspoon of sugar.

She sat there and drank her coffee as she watched the red head paint the crowds. They were masterful and she couldn't help but wonder if this was always a passion she had. It probably was, but she had other duties and couldn't pursue them. A talent had been lost if that was the case.

"You similar to the Doctor?" Evelyn asked her.

"I am a Time Lady, a Gallifreyan if you want," Clara replied as she looked down at her cup.

"He's never spoken about his home planet," Evelyn muttered, "Something happened with the future version that I travel with."

"Oh," Clara muttered with a frown, "Wait, future? His present self was logging you into his Tardis records."

Evelyn gave a shrug at that. Clara gained a small frown. The red head was a part of his timeline, but it was a "past" self. His future counterparts have to cross their own timelines. If not then time could become messed up. A past version of the Doctor could meet her and rewrite everything. It was a dangerous process of events, but one she knew he could pull off, as strange as that was.

"I must be off, I've got planets to see and galaxies to watch be born," Clara announced.

"Oh, lovely," Evelyn smiled before waving at the brunette as she walked away.

The brunette walked a ways away and hid behind a building corner. She watched as the Doctor with fabulous curls walked around the crowds. His expression lightened the moment he saw Evelyn sitting outside the café. She was amused at how bad he had it for the redhead. He was standing behind Evelyn and looked over her shoulder to look at her paintings.

The redhead didn't even jump in surprise, but turned to smile at him. Clara stifled her laugh. They had it bad for each other and it was so obvious. She turned pink when the Doctor leaned forward and pecked Evelyn's forehead. She needed to head back to her Tardis. Give them some alone time.

It would be the last _she_ saw of them.

"What's on your agenda for today?" Evelyn asked him.

"Tourism," He replied with a small shudder, "Sarah wanted something peaceful for a while."

She smiled at that and started to put away some of her supplies. She decided to take a sip of her coffee and the Doctor seemed curious as to what she was drinking. She placed the cup down and offered some to him. He accepted the offer and took a small sip of it.

"How much espresso do you drink?" He questioned with a small grimace.

"Only a little bit, you're more of a tea drinker," She stated with an amused grin.

He stood up and gave him a surprised look as he held a hand out to her. She gave a fond sigh and placed her hand into his. He took the lead as to where they would go. She was able to put her bag around her shoulders and just enjoyed the feeling of his hand against hers.

"So, what planet is this?" She asked.

"Albion," He replied with ease, "technically a future version of Albion, it's now named Britax."

"Britax? Was Britannia already take?" She questioned with a raised brow.

"No, they just liked the sound of it," He answered.

She raised her brows at that and quietly conceded. They went through a large crowd and he pulled her closer to him. She was able to grab a hold of his brown coat. She would rather not lose sight of him.

He was happy about that as they weaved through the crowds. He knew of the main attraction, having passed a hologram of the poster. He lead her to the amphitheater and watched her expression of awe. It was completely different to any opera house on Earth.

It was made out of a dark mahogany and stood twenty stories tall. A gigantic glass dome covered the top to keep the acoustics from being ruined. All the glass was stained and upon walking in the history of the planet was displayed on the ground. It could be akin to an old English book on the Arthurian tales. It was truly a sight to behold.

"This is amazing," Evelyn stated as she looked around.

"It is," He agreed.

They moved around the main hall and moved towards the front row of seats. No matter where you sat, you'd be able to see the stage and hear what was going on. It was the beauty of technology, small screens were fixated to the chairs. You really couldn't miss a thing.

The seats around them began to fill up and they turned their attention towards the stage. It was a magic show and it was easy to see the skepticism within the theatre. No one really believed in magic anymore. It was a shame really. The Doctor could remember the young man who had traveled to Earth thousands of years ago and started the Arthurian legends.

Merlin had been an interesting fellow. He had been a scientist, or alchemist as they were called on Albion, and could stretch space to make it do what he needed. He had taught that to people on Earth and they taught their children, soon there had been thriving communities on Earth who could use "magic". None of them survived the witch trials. It had been a horrible period in Earths history, one that he would never travel to on purpose. His companions would be in danger.

He looked towards Evelyn. She'd be in danger as well. He couldn't have that. He wouldn't.

The amphitheater went dark as a shade went over to glass. The air conditioning kicked in and cold air moved through the area. It was time for the act to begin. Smoke began to billow off the stage and a spot light shone.

An elderly man was revealed to them and a single dove appeared in his hand and flew away. There were no words being spoken, but it was broadcasted into their heads as to what was happening. Evelyn wasn't the biggest fan of that. It was far too loud for her and she gently rubbed at her temples.

It didn't help that she was starting to feel cold, far too cold. A spotlight fell on her and she frowned. She was being called up to be a volunteer. Her hand was reluctantly released by the Doctor as she stood up.

He watched as she was helped up to the stage and lead towards the box used in vanishing acts. He sat up in his seat. He was giving the act his full attention. She stepped into the box and the door was closed on her slightly nervous expression.

Evelyn let out a quiet gasp as the floor of the box opened up beneath her. She free fell for a few minutes until she hit the hard cold ground. She let out a strangled cry of pain. She had hit her leg on the way down and bit her lip.

She gently ran her tongue across her lower lip where she had bitten it. It stung a bit, but it wasn't too deep. She spat the blood out of her mouth and got up to her feet. She let out a wince as she stood on her left foot. It was a small sprain, but it was in a spot where it hurt more than it should.

She started to limp towards the wall. She needed to get out of the area, but it was so dark. Her entire body was shaking as she attempted to ignore the dark. She found herself wanting her Gramps or her sister. She wanted someone she _knew_ could chase away her nightmares. She went to call for someone she knew who could. The only one that could possibly be around.

"D-Doctor," She called into the dark.

She didn't get an answer and she continued to shuffle onwards. Her boots clicked against stone and each step caused her to wince. It was loud and it didn't leave much room for stealth. She wouldn't take off her shoes, she didn't know if there was anything on the floor that would cut up her feet.

Her hand on the wall fell off and she scrambled back for it. There was a corner that she couldn't see. She sighed and began to move down the new section. It was slow going due to her limp.

Eventually, her foot hit a wall. She brought her hands in front of her to feel the wall. Her left hand hit something metal and she grasped onto it. She pushed forward and winced when a low light began to cut through the darkness.

She quickly rushed into the room and shut the door behind her. She didn't care what was in the room, as long as it wasn't the dark. She leaned against the door and calmed her nerves. She had closed her eyes and leaned her head back to hit the door.

"_**HE'S AWAKE**_."

She jolted when she heard those words. Those two bloody words. She looked around the room in alarm before noticing a table with a small crystal ball on it. She gave the smallest of scoffs and moved towards it.

It seemed like it was filled with a swirling red smoke, but she shook her head. The table cloth was red and the lights were flickering due to being candles. It was a bunch of nonsense and she looked around the rest of the room. She made a face before noticing that the door she had come through was gone. She let out a low curse and decided to sit down in a high backed chair.

It was giving her ankle some time to rest. If she didn't move then perhaps the Doctor could find her. She wrapped her arms around her self and attempted to get somewhat warm. She was freezing, and had broken out in a cold sweat.

"_**HE CAN HEAR YOU**_."

She shook her head at that and pulled her knees up to her chest. She had curled up in a ball in the chair. She was trying to ignore the horrible voice in the back of her head. She didn't want to hear it anymore.

"_**HE CAN FIND YOU**_."

She moved into an even tighter ball and covered her ears. It didn't help as the words echoed in her mind. She felt tears at the corner of her eyes and they slowly began to fall down her face. Something hit her leg and she looked up to see the table cloth moving. Her eyes focused on the crystal ball and she seemed to stop breathing as her expression became one of pure terror.

A giant monster was growling at her from the ball. It had such demon-like features and seemed to be on fire. The fire surrounding its face licked at its skull-like face and it came closer to the ball. It was destroying a city? She watched as it continued to destroy city after city. It left a trail of broken bodies behind it.

She flinched when something touched her shoulder. It was a large hand and one she was familiar with. She didn't even say his name when he brought her into an embrace. He was stopping her from looking at the crystal ball. She buried her face into the diamond patterned jumper he wore under his tan coat. He smelt of jelly babies and it helped to calm her down.

The Doctor was sending the crystal ball a dirty look as he picked Evelyn up from the chair. He had gotten the smallest of glimpses of what she had seen. She had seen destruction and death. He didn't want that for her, even if it was a past event. He wanted her happy.

He looked down at her when she shifted slightly. She had fallen asleep listening to his hearts beating. It was a sweet sigh and he brought his free hand up to push her hair away from her face. For a few seconds it seemed to have shifted into a ash color before settling back on its normal red.

He could feel it, a shift in time. She had learned of something she wasn't supposed to. Time was always in flux and it could change within a click of a finger. He looked down at her as her body temperature skyrocketed. She was too hot for it to be normal. Her eyes snapped open and he saw how dilated they were as she grasped onto his shoulders.

"Doctor, you need to put me down," She told him, he could pick up multiple voices intertwined with hers, "You need to move back, I don't want to hurt you."

He gently set her down on the ground and did as she wished. She gave him a nod of thanks and his eyes widened when she was surrounded by a gold flame. He now knew what she was. A Phoenix! They were a peaceful bunch who never got into any wars, but had somehow vanished. Sure, there were one or two that would pop up out of the blue, having sent their essence down onto a planet to be reborn into a cycle of burning and rebirth.

The flames grew larger and eventually he could feel the heat from where he stood. He had to step back even further, but he still stayed close enough to where he could see. He could watch the change as it happened. Red hair, which was supposed to turn a dark red, slowly lightened into an ash color and curled.

He moved forward as the flames went from a bright gold to an icy color. They were cold and it was far more bearable compared to the inferno. He reached into the flames, they gently licked at his skin, and placed his hands upon slender shoulders. The flames stopped and he was welcomed to the sight of a newly burned Phoenix.

"Evelyn?" He questioned in a gentle voice, he could still see his mark upon her neck.

"That never was my name," She replied in a tired tone, "My people used to call me Clarissa, Clara for short."

She had some of her memories back and they seemed to clash with her human memories. She needed to send Gramps a message letting him know what happened. She couldn't speak, her voice was different. It was far too musical from what it had been.

She was brought out of her inner musings by a thumb gently moving across her lower lip. Her Doctor, they were all her Doctor, was concerned. A trill echoed from behind her throat and his eyes widened and she brought him into a hug. He had been trying to comfort her, and she had decided to do the same to him.

"I should bring you back," He muttered into her hair, "I'll be getting new memories and will most likely be in a panic."

"I'm sorry," She muttered as he picked her back up.

She would be weak for a few hours after burning. She knew that much, but not much else about her kind. It was as if there was a block on her memories, and she wasn't in a hurry to destroy it. She found herself gently pressing kisses to the Doctors neck. It had felt like the right thing to do, even as he let out a shiver at each one.

"You keep doing that, I might not give you back," He warned her.

She made a slightly mocking tone at that and he allowed his hand to move lower on her person. He got a lovely yelp from her as she hid her face in his shoulder. She had regained her bashful nature, having a new body was bound to do that. He hadn't seen that one yet, he was looking forward to it.

She sent him a look at that before wincing as he walked into the sunlight. He was going to head to a public park and leave her where his future self would find her. He didn't want to leave her behind, not so soon after her burning. He had to, she would be in danger if he didn't.

He sat her on a bench and moved her hair away from her face. Everyone had been expecting a darker red, but it had changed due to the nature of her burning. The cold climate hadn't helped in the matter. He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips and she returned it.

"See you later, love," She smiled at him.

"Of course, dear," He chuckled.

With a swift sweep of his scarf he left her. He felt guilty about that, but felt some kind of relief when he caught a tall man in a leather jacket walk into the park. It was his future face. He watched as his future self picked her up and held her as if she might vanish on him. It helped him feel more relaxed. She was going to be in good hands, they were technically his so he knew that for a fact.

"You are slowly winning the game for being trouble," The Doctor commented in his Northern accent, "It's quite fantastic."

She muttered something before falling asleep once more. He caught the word Gramps. He knew what had to be done. He had to inform her family what had happened.

As he walked into the Tardis he moved towards their room. He placed her in the bed, the actions becoming far to familiar for his liking, and removed her shoes so she could sleep soundly. He went into her bag and found her mobile. He had a call to make.

He left the room as he found the right contact. He pressed the call button and held the phone up to his ear. He could hear it dialing and he put a hand into his pocket. He knew it might take a few, Wilfred had been an older gent.

"Hello? Little Soldier is everything all right?" The older man picked up.

"Hello Wilfred, it's the Doctor," He stated onto the phone.

"Doctor? Is everything all right?" Wilfred asked, already knowing that the man could change his face.

"Was Evelyn a surprise child?" He asked.

"Yeah, Sylvia has been going through a rough patch when she found out," Wilfred confirmed, "The two don't remember conceiving, but her birth was rather odd."

"Her temperature was high wasn't it, both mother and child," He stated.

"Yes, what does this have to do with anything?" Wilfred questioned.

"Your Granddaughter just had her genetics changed on her," The Doctor stated, "She doesn't even look like herself anymore."

"What does she look like then?" Wilfred questioned in a weak voice.

"Ash colored hair and silver eyes, she has similar facial features, but she's slender," The Doctor replied.

"She always said she'd change, as a little tyke," Wilfred stated, "Used to write her name as Clarissa and everything. She's alien, isn't she?"

"Would that be a problem?" The Doctor questioned.

"That's my Granddaughter!" Wilfred defended, "I helped raise her, and she's always made me proud no matter what."

"She is, but she's still herself," The Doctor replied, "She was worried about you."

"When isn't she?" Wilfred joked, "Anytime you lot want to visit just give me a heads up, I'll make sure Donna knows what's happened."

"Right," The Doctor stated before hanging up.

He didn't know who Donna was, having not met her when he stayed the night. He looked back towards their room and a concerned expression passed over his features. His fourth face hadn't wanted to let her go, he had been too worried. He placed the mobile on the console and moved around it.

So much time had passed, but the more time he spent around Evelyn? Clarissa? Clara? He felt more like his old self. He felt as though light had been brought back into his life. He had traits that he had buried deep start to pop back up. One was that itch to wear something ridiculous.

He shook his head and started the Tardis up. He needed to find something amazing to show her. Whatever name she wanted to go by he would honor it. He needed to.

He still remembered parts of the original timeline. Her deep red hair that gained a golden sheen in the light and the grin she always wore. He didn't mind the change. She was just as beautiful in his eyes. It also made things new. Everything could change, and he didn't know how to react to that.

It was going to make his life interesting.

The Tardis landed, but he wanted to wait until she was awake. He moved from the main console room and headed to their room. She was still asleep, but far more peaceful than when he left her. Her hair fanned around her head like a halo.

He gained a fond expression as he removed his coat and shoes. He knew now would be a good time to sleep. She needed something familiar around her, he was a perfect something familiar.

As soon as he got comfortable he was welcomed to arms around his waist. He fell asleep in a loving embrace and he couldn't even find anything to be angry about that. He was quite happy about it, even as he found his heat being stolen by the woman holding onto him. She was cold, not warm and it surprised him.

He could deal with it, at least she was alive.


End file.
